


Take a Chance on Us

by RavenBird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ....with them, Alec and Jace just want Magnus to be Happy, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Magnus Bane, Confusion, Falling In Love, M/M, Magnus doesn’t need an Alpha, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Magnus Bane, Powerbottom Magnus Bane, Powerful Magnus Bane, Stupid Boys, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Jace Wayland, consent is not optional, omega rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBird/pseuds/RavenBird
Summary: Magnus is an Omega and has so far spent his entire life without his soul mate. And it’s fine, really. Magnus isn’t the sort of Omega that needs an Alpha to live his life. He does what...and who he wants, when he wants.A routine visit to the Institute has Magnus meet a pair of Shadowhunters that make things a tad complicated. Magnus not only has one mate but two.Alec and Jace have been searching for the their third since they mated. But Magnus isn’t coming easily into their arms.(1)The stuff with Clary hasn’t happened, might by the end.2)Comment appreciated





	1. Meetings

Magnus knew something was different the second he stepped through the Institute doors. He could sense “something” in its walls, like a presence, that was both comforting and disturbing. Magnus ignored the shiver running down his spine and carried on through the building, the sooner he put up the wards, the sooner he got paid and could move on to his next client. He was a busy man and anyway he didn’t like spending time around Shadowhunters. 

He’d just finished in the Ops Centre when the feeling suddenly doubled making Magnus gasp and call his magic forward. He could feel eyes on him so he turned slowly, his gaze landing on two Shadowhunters. 

They were standing on the opposite side of the room and staring right back at him. One was short with shiny blonde hair, mismatched eyes and lots of muscles. The other was much taller, even taller than Magnus. He was pale with inky black hair, hazel eyes and a lean body. They were staring at him in surprise, wonder and lust. Magnus didn’t like that. He knew what this meant, knew what the feeling pulsing through his body was, knew who  
he’d just found. His mates.

Magnus pursed his lips but otherwise didn’t react, until the Shadowhunters started to advance, then he turned and left. Hoping they wouldn’t follow. 

He quickened his efforts with the wards to finish early, almost wondering if it was worth leaving without pay and asking for the money to be transferred to him. While he worked, Magnus couldn’t help but curse whatever gods existed. He’d waited over four hundred years for his mate and he been given not one but two Shadowhunters.

It wasn’t having two mates that was the problem, in fact that was common among the shadow world given how low their numbers were. Although, Magnus did wonder why Mother Nature gave Omegas multiple Alphas rather than Alphas multiple Omegas. After all, Omegas conceived best.

No, it was that they were both Shadowhunters. True, the Clave and Downworld weren’t at war anymore but the two sides were hardly amicable. He could still remember the uprising. The amount of innocent blood spilled by seraph blades weaved by runed assassins. And fate would have him mated to two people who used those weapons, wore those runes. 

It wasn’t what Magnus wanted but he doubted he’d be able to avoid it now. The Alphas had seen him and would come looking sooner or later. He’d have to deal with this but not today. He finished up his work and headed to the Head’s Office. Damnit, Magnus was going to get paid today. 

As he headed for the doors Magnus could sense the presence again. He was being followed, just the one Alpha a few steps behind him. Magnus stopped and checked the hallway was empty before turning around.

“You know, I’m really not in the mood but if we’re going to have this conversation might as well have it with both of you” Magnus drawled as he faced the Shadowhunter. It was the dark haired one and Magnus would admit he was pretty, certainly Magnus’s type but it was gonna take more than that to make Magnus swoon.

“Where’s the other one” he prompted again. The Shadowhunter looked behind him and Magnus felt the same energy prickle the back of his neck. Turning his body Magnus saw the blonde hunter step out from behind a door, now blocking the exit. 

“Are you hounding me? Trying to cut off my escape?” He asked with a hint of accusation but mostly just amusement. Their eyes went wide in alarm.

“What!? No, no, no. We don’t want to hurt you, we just thought you’d feel less intimidated if it was just the one of us” the dark haired boy explained. Magnus scoffed.

“I’m centurie old, a pair of Shadowhunters won’t intimidate me” 

“You ran earlier” Again Magnus scoffed, this time just at the blonde. 

“I was busy, now are you gonna keep standing there like are guard dog or not” The blonde hesitated, this was a test of sorts, to see if they’d let him go if he wished by leaving the exit open. After a moment the blonde moved to stand next to his taller counterpart. They were parabatia, he realised. 

“I’m Alec and this is Jace” the dark haired boy-Alec said after a moment of silence.

“My names Magnus” 

“Magnus, it’s nice to meet you. Look we should talk. I mean, we know who you are and you know who we are so we should just talk about this” Alec reasoned, it was kind of endearing how the boy stuttered but Magnus still didn’t want to have this talk. He sighed and summoned a pen and piece of paper and quickly scribbled something down. 

“Like I said, I’m not in the mood to talk but I’m free tomorrow. Come find me” Magnus said pressing the piece of paper into Alec’s hand. “No weapons” he added as an after thought and then he was gone. Out the doors and through a portal before the Shadowhunters could say anything else. 

*****

Alec and Jace watched, speachless, as their Omega left the Institute with not a glance back. The parabatia pair had mated almost two years ago and had known from the beginning that they were incomplete, that they were missing their third. They couldn’t believe it when they walked into the Ops Centre and saw him. 

Magnus wasn’t at all what they’d been expecting with the make up and jewellery but Magnus looked so strong and fierce and beautiful. He was perfect, the minute they set eyes on him they knew he’d be perfect. Its why his own reaction confused them.

There’d been a flicker of emotion in his eyes but then the Warlocks face was blank. At first, the pair thought perhaps the Omega was in shock but when they tried to get the closer the man fled. Jace had wanted to follow him but Alec had stopped him and instead they’d sort out their sister Izzy. She’d been happy for them, knowing how long they waited for their third but reminded them the warlock had been called in on Institute business and probably wanted to get on with his work. 

So they’d gone training but couldn’t focus and ended up searching for their Omega again. They’d found him just as he was leaving and the conversation they’d had with the man, who was called Magnus (The name suited him well) had just confused them more. 

“I don’t think he likes us” Jace said staring at where Magnus had left from. 

“He’s just in shock” Isabelle said coming up behind them. “You can hardly blame him”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, he just found his mates, not one but two of them and their both Shadowhunters. That’s a lot to take in. Just give him time, be gentle” and just like that, she was gone again. 

“How is it, that she’s younger than both of us but still smarter” Jace asked. Alec laughed. 

“Just what sisters are like” he looked down at the piece of paper Magnus had given him before he’d left. Written on it was an address of a local park and a time. 

“Come on, let’s get our day cleared so we can have tomorrow off. We have an Omega to charm” Alec said grinning and Jace smirked.

“Charm is my middle name” this won’t be too difficult they thought.


	2. The Talk

“Don’t you think your over reacting a bit” 

“How am I over reacting? Their Shadowhunters! There’s no way this could ever work” Caterina sighed as her friend continued to pace and mutter. He’d been a whirlwind since yesterday and Cat was the only one willing to deal with him. 

“Yes, their Shadowhunters. I understand you reaction initially but why is it still bothering you. It’s not the end of the world” she reasoned. Magnus groaned, wishing he’d never asked Cat over. 

“I’m not going to go, their a solid unit without me anyway. It’s not worth it” he eventually said, sounding satisfied with himself. Cat shook her head. 

“If you truly felt they weren’t worth the effort, you wouldn’t of arranged to meet with them in the first place” Cat deadpanned. 

“Magnus, what’s this really about?” Caterina asked as she gently pulled the other Warlock down, holding his hands to soothe him. Magnus sighed, thinking about why finding his mates was having such an effect on him.

“...it’s too late for me” he eventually said. Cat cocked her head to the side, questionably. Magnus wasn’t sure he knew how to explain.

“It’s like...do you remember being told about soul mates. We were young, practically children. Our mates were meant to be our other halves, meant to complete us. We’d find them and they would make us better then what we were before and we’d do the same for them. We’d learn and grow together, rely on each other.” 

“It feels too late for me now. I’m over four hundred years old, I’m not a child. I’ve grown, had experiences most only dream about. Been built up and torn down over and over again. I’ve developed myself by myself. I like the person I am. And now fate will have me thrown into two peoples lives who I don’t know and I’m expected to adapt for them and them for me. I don’t I need an Alpha to complete me or look after me. I can do that myself. I just feel like this is taking me back to square one, tearing all my walls down to be put up again.” 

Magnus felt a weight lift off his chest as he spoke. All the thoughts he’d had since yesterday were out in the open rather then filling his head. Cat was quiet for a moment. She understood her friends point, to let two strangers in after relying only on himself for so long, must be daunting. But she couldn’t let him walk away from this either. 

“Look at it this way. Your right, their a strong unit already and if you walk away from them they will be hurt but they’ll have each other. They’ll carry on with their lives, get married, adopt children and if you go back to them in, say, ten years time. They won’t want you. It really will be Too Late”

“Magnus, you don’t want to look back and regret this. Just give them a chance” Caterina pleaded. Magnus bit his lip but nodded, no one ever had more then two mates so if he lets these boys go Magnus would never get to experience a soul bond. They weren’t bad kids, Magnus had already figured that out from their, albeit short, conversation yesterday.

“I don’t suppose I have anything to lose” Magnus finally admitted making Caterina squeal and suddenly drag him up out of his seat and towards the bedroom. Magnus followed in both parts curiosity and fear. 

“Cat what are we doing?” 

“Changing your outfit, silly” she laughed already pulling out a couple of different t shirts.

“I can see that but why?” 

“Your not seriously going to confront your would be mates in dull grey are you!?” Magnus quickly looked down at himself and frowned. She was right. His outfit was unbelievably casual, barely any sparkle, didn’t show anything off and was just generally bland. No, this wouldn’t do. If was going to do this, it was going to be style. Those Alphas jaws would be on the floor. 

Determination colouring his face, Magnus stepped up his walk in wardrobe already to calculating what shirt would go with what jacket, what trousers would show off his ass and what make up and jewellery would finish the look off. He chose to ignore the sly smirk Cat sent him. Because he was mature. 

******

That was how Magnus found himself sitting on park bench opposite a fountain waiting on his Shadowhunters. He couldn’t sit still, constantly shifting his weight, leaning back and then forward, fiddling with his hands, biting his lip. The mundanes would say he was nervous, that the fluttering feeling in his stomach were “butterflies” caused by “first date jitters”. They would be wrong. Magnus wasn’t nervous, and this wasn’t a date so there were no butterflies. How he felt right now was just...was just. Magnus cursed. 

He felt them before he saw them. The pair were dressed in all black, obviously, casual clothes. Looking closer, Magnus smiled, they weren’t wearing any glamoured weapons either. The park wasn’t crowded but there was still a few people milling around, too many. A little way from the bench where Magnus was sitting was a secluded garden. He got up and walked towards it, feeling the boys follow behind him. Ok, Magnus would admit, he liked the way these Shadowhunters followed him like lost puppies. He could get used to that. 

Once out of sight Magnus stopped looking over a rose bush. Alec and Jace were watching him. 

“Magnus” they said in perfect unison. Magnus bit his lip to keep from shivering, they had to of practiced that.

“We weren’t sure you’d come” Alec said quietly”

“Neither was I” Magnus  
Said still not quiet looking at them. 

“Glad you did” Magnus withheld a groan. This wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Well this isn’t at all awkward. Why didn’t we just make out. You know get the tension out” 

“JACE, YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT!!”

“No one was saying anything Alec, that’s the problem” Magnus grinned. Clearly the pair had come up with a way to approach him and blondie hadn’t followed through. Watching them argue over how to talk to him, what was right and wrong was easily the funniest thing Magnus had witnessed this week. He laughed making them stop and stare at him. 

“I certainly see the dynamic between the two of you, how I’m going fit into it”

“Wait, What...are you saying...that you’ll give this, us a try” Alec sounded so hopeful and happy. Genuinely happy. Magnus found it infectious. 

“Yes I am, to take a friends advice. I’ve waited this long to find you, I’d be a fool to not try” 

“On two conditions” he saw the light dim in Alec’s eyes and Jace pull a face.

“But isn’t love Unconditional” Jace said sarcastically and this time Alec didn’t reprimand him. Magnus rolled his eyes, if Alec was the sweet and gentle lover then Jace was the fire starter. The one with a sharp tongue to match Magnus’s own, the one that would give as good as he got. Magnus knew he needed that, didn’t mean he’d admit it. 

“Your my mates but your also complete strangers. Over 24 hours ago I didn’t know you existed, I don’t know you, you don’t know me therefore I don’t belong to you. I have no obligations to you, I don’t have to stay. You don’t own me, if we’re still seeing each other in a month then fine, but none of that possessive shit right now”

“Two. I’m not a submissive omega, I never have been. I won’t submit to you easily, I can’t because I’m not a trusting person so don’t ask that of me. Let me come to you.”

Alec and Jace snickered between themselves, it would erk Magnus (he was trying to be serious) if it weren’t for the fond smiles on their faces. They locked eyes for a moment, almost as though they were communicating telepathically then turned back to him. Their faces open. 

“We never thought you were submissive. We don’t think your weak, we won’t treat you as lesser. We want a proper relationship with you, not a slave to do as we say.”

“We need you to know we aren’t those type of Alphas. We can’t promise not to be over protective/possessive because we don’t know what you consider too far but if we cross a line just say and we’ll sort ourselves out.” 

Magnus regarded them quietly, they’d come here to talk, they’d come without weapons, they’d said their part and they’d let Magnus say his. They weren’t angry or put off by Magnus’s bluntness. He’d come here with all his walls up ready to protect himself if things went badly. They hadn’t gone badly, they’d gone well. It was the outcome he’d hope for. Magnus just had to let them in, just a bit, they weren’t asking for everything. Just a chance like Caterina had said. He sighed and then smirked. 

“When’s our first date?” Alec and Jace faces lit up. 

“How about right now?” Magnus backed up surprised by the boys readiness. They seemed to find his shock funny, if their smug grins were anything to go by. 

“We cleared our day so we could spend time with you. If you would like, there’s a arts fair going on down the road, Jace loves art and music and after we’d like to take you to dinner. What do you say?”

Magnus bit his lip to keep from smiling, his Shadowhunters were just a little bit adorable. It sounded like a nice time. But he had a client later on and another after that. He’d already put back their appointments twice. Magnus pulled out his phone and sent two quick cancellation texts. One more time won’t kill them. 

“Well would you look at that, it just so happens that my day is free. Shall we?”

Still grinning the boys held out their arms for Magnus to take. He rolled his eyes at them, it was so ridiculous. He took their arms grinning. 

Just this once it’ll be ok, he thought.


	3. Chocolate Brownie

It had been alright. At the start. Going around the art fair was more fun than Magnus could’ve thought. Watching Jace gaze at everything in such wonder and fascination was beyond cute. Watching Alec watch Jace was even cuter. Magnus found himself more drawn to the soft spoken Alpha compared to his blonde counter part. Alec made him feel safe. They talked about random things, Magnus got them drinks and he even managed to convince the two to dance with him when they came a across a local musician. Well Jace danced, Alec just sort of stood with them. But it all came to an end when they got to dinner. Even that started well, the two were perfect gentlemen, pulling out his chair. It made Magnus feel special in a way he hadn’t for a while. They’d looked through the menu, the chocolate brownie looked good. But then a little competition showed up. Well damn. 

*****

Magnus stormed out of the restaurant, furious. That was embarrassing and humiliating. The way the Shadowhunters spoke about him, spoke to him was just...it was exactly what he’d asked them not to do. By Lilith, the waiter had barely been flirting with him and Magnus had made it clear he wasn’t interested. Had they’d stayed quiet a few seconds longer Magnus was sure the man would’ve left. But no, they had to make a scene, calling Magnus “theirs” and telling him what to do, “Don’t touch him Magnus!” He growled lowly as he kept walking. He’d left without paying the bill not that he cared. The Shadowhunters could deal with it as well as their mess. 

They hadn’t listened to him at all, completely over ridden by their instincts it almost scared Magnus. What would happen if they turned like that when the three of them were “together.” Magnus’s didn’t think on it long, it’s not like it would be happening now. 

“Magnus” 

“Magnus, Wait please!” 

Magnus whipped around to glare at the Shadowhunters running after him. They looked distressed. 

“What do you want?” He spat making the both of them flinch. 

“Magnus, we’re sorry. We’re so sorry. I don’t know what happened in there, it just...” 

“I’ll tell you exactly what happened Alexander” Magnus cut the boy off “A man none of us know called me beautiful and the two of you found that threatening enough to justify assaulting the man and treat me like your personal property” 

“Magnus...we’re sorry. We didn’t mean to...”

“Didn’t mean to what. Didn’t mean to punch a man. Are you not in control of your own fists as well as your impulses” Alec looked helpless and hurt which only made Magnus angrier. Today had gone so well and they’d ruined it. Not him. They hurt him, they scared him and they acted like “sorry” was enough to fix it. 

What do you want from us? What can we do to make things right?” Jace suddenly asked. The blonde had been quiet, something Magnus had been enjoying. 

“I want you to leave me alone”

“Ok, you want space that’s understandable. We could come by in a week or so and talk then. Or longer if that’s what you need” Jace sounding very much liked he’d just cracked the case. 

“I said, I want you to leave me alone. Not that I wanted space. I don’t want to see you, ever. We’re done” 

“What!?”

“No, Magnus you can’t, we haven’t even started” 

“You said you’d give us a chance”

Magnus turned to Alec again, stepping back as he stepped forward. 

“I did, and you showed me how violent you both get when things don’t go your way” Magnus said steadily, the implication clear in his voice and eyes. It made Alex step back in shock. His face falling in dismay. 

“Magnus, I promise we would never hurt you, not ever. We’ve been searching for you for so long and we finally found you. When that man flirted with you I just saw red, waiting so long for you only for another man to step in. It made me angry and I didn’t see it coming. It was wrong, everything that happened after was wrong but it won’t happen again. We’ll control it”

Magnus wanted to believe him, to forgive him. Already he’d grown a soft spot for hazel eyed beauty. But the voice in his head screamed danger. That neither alpha could be trusted.

“I said leave me alone” and much like the first day they met, Magnus turned and vanished through a portal before either Alpha could say anything. 

*****

Alec whimpered quietly, how could everything change so fast. He wanted to chase after the omega despite it being impossible. He wanted to throw himself at Magnus’s feet and beg forgiveness. Regret was flooding the young man and he couldn’t bear it. 

“We have to go after him”

“No” Alec whipped around and gapped at his parabatia, he couldn’t be serious?! Jace was the high strung one of the two, if Alec wanted to go then Jace should be chomping at the bit. Not saying “no”.

“What?! What do you mean no”

“I mean no, he said to leave him alone” the words tasted bitter on Jace’s tongue but he said them anyway. 

“You can’t be giving up!? Jace we just found him, we can’t let him go” 

“If we go after him now, it’ll just make things worse. He needs time to settle and so do we” 

“Right now he hates us, damn Jace he’s afraid of us!!! We can’t let those thoughts take root we need to fix this now” 

Jace sighed, annoyingly both of them were right. On one hand, chasing after Magnus now would only put the warlock on edge but on the other hand, if they left him alone the negative feelings for them would fester and it would become a lot harder to reach out to the Omega. 

“We need to reach out to him now but not actually be there with him. Like sending a message” Jace cursed, they hadn’t gotten around to asking Magnus for his phone number. Wait....Jace’s face lit up with a sudden idea. 

“Wait here!” Alec watched, perplexed as his parabatia and mate ran back into the restaurant they’d just been pretty much thrown out of. 

Ten minutes later Jace returned holding a white box with a note attached to it. The Alpha was grinning smugly like he’d just come up with the best idea. He stepped up to Alec and opened the box. Alec smiled, his parabatia wasn’t the smartest tool in the shed but he had his moments. Inside the box was the Brownie pudding Magnus had wanted for dessert. The man had practically drooled over the chocolate coated treat. He read the note and nodded, it was simple but it conveyed so much. 

The two headed to Magnus’s, yes they’d looked up the warlock on the Institutes database. Sue them, they weren’t sorry. 

When they reached the Warlocks building they were a little lost. They knew he owned the penthouse at the top, that wasn’t the problem. As they both knew Magnus didn’t want to see them, their plan was to leave the dessert and note for Magnus to find. Where though. They didn’t want to leave it at his front door where anyone could find it and take it if Magnus didn’t answer the door immediately. Looking at the building from the outside they could see the balcony. It’s doors were shut, so were the curtains, creating a barrier between them and the man inside. Perfect. Sparing each other a quick glance, the activated their Glamour, Strength, Agility and Soundless runes and raced to the top. Alec got there first, but only just Jace would have you know, they paused looking about the balcony. It was nice with its comfy chairs, table and plants. It be nice to sit out here with a drink and just talk. They could sense the man inside who was luckily too agitated to sense them. Not wanting to tempt fate they set the box down on the table, knocked on the glass door and lept from the building. Their runes has them landing softly and they kept on waking. Not changing a look back.

They didn’t see Magnus step out on his balcony looking adorably confused. They didn’t see him slowly open the box, they didn’t see the way his face lit up when he saw the brownie. They certainly didn’t see the exasperated yet soft smile when he read their note 

“We want to be better  
We want to see you again  
Reach out to us when your ready” 

Their phone numbers were listed underneath. 

They didn’t see him watch as they walked away. They didn’t see the small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? 
> 
> Was Magnus in the right for walking away or was he overreacting? I don’t think so
> 
> Did Alec and Jace handle making it up to Magnus? I think so. 
> 
> Sorry not a lot of the actual date was included. I wanted to to get to the meat of the chapter.


	4. Show Down

Alec and Jace were going out of their minds. It been 5 days since the failed first date and they still had no idea where they stood with Magnus. It didn’t help that warlock had gone and made a group chat with their numbers but had then gone totally silent. Was that a sign? Did that mean they were back to talking? Was Magnus waiting for them to reach out? 

It was so confusing and frustrating. Only the angel knew how many times either Alec or Jace had to drag the other away from Magnus’s loft. And it got harder each time. They just didn’t know what to do, so naturally they went to see Izzy. 

Izzy sighed when her two brothers walked in, she hated seeing her brothers so sad. While she could understand their mates mistrust and fear after the incident she really wished he would give in and let her brothers in. They could and would be so good to him if he’d just let them. 

“What’s wrong” she asked despite already knowing. 

“We need your advice”

“We don’t know what to do”

“He hasn’t said anything but he made that chat, is that him reaching out?”

“We just want to see him” 

The boys honestly sounded pitiful and Izzy felt even more sorry for them. She tried to think of something to say but came up blank. She didn’t have a mate, she didn’t know how they felt. She wasn’t one for long term relationships so she couldn’t give advice on how to sort out an argument. She didn’t know Magnus personally so she couldn’t say what would set him off and what wouldn’t. She felt useless. 

Except, there was one thing she knew about Magnus Bane. He would be at Pandemonium tonight. 

One of her one night stands had invited her to a downworlder rave hosted by Magnus Bane, who was legendary for throwing parties. She wasn’t going to go but her brothers could. A wicked smile took over the sisters face as the boys backed up, all to aware that smile meant trouble. 

“He’ll be at Pandemonium tonight, go there and make him jealous” she said smirking. 

“What” Alec and Jace yelled, looking incredibly confused.

Izzy roller her eyes “look this argument started because you two got jealous and couldn’t control yourselves, so put Magnus in that position. Let him know how it feels, maybe then he’ll able to forgive you as he’ll understand how you felt” 

Alec and Jace stared at each other. It actually made sense. Magnus had never had a mate before, he hadn’t felt possessiveness burn through him before. So of course their reactions scared him, he didn't understand how they’d felt. But if they could show him then maybe it help him understand. It would put things in perspective and they could move on. 

“Tell us more” Izzy smiled

“Dress up sexy and get to that club and get on the dance floor. Show him what he’s missing” Alec scratched his head. 

“I don’t really dress sexy” 

“I’ll sort you out” Jace said smirking. Their minds were made up. They were going to the club. 

*****

For Magnus the night had started off right. Pandemonium was his baby and his escape, the club meant everything to him and it never failed to bring in the goods. Right now he was sat on his sofa surrounded by beautiful people, most of them Omega's, sipping a cocktail while watching over his kingdom. A king on his throne and it felt brilliant. In the club none of his worries could touch him.

And then they'd walked in. 

Like everytime he felt them before he saw them. Magnus couldn't honestly say what he felt knowing his mates were here, joy, wary, confusion, a mix of the three along with 20 other emotions. Mangus couldn't decide. Then he saw them and entirely new emotion stirred within him, lust. Seven hells they looked amazing, Jace wore a see through mesh top, skin tight leather pants, combat boots and his hair down. It fell in his eyes in the most seductive manner. Alec wasn't quiet so provocative but he was still beyond beautiful. He wore a fitted blue button down with half the buttons undone and black jeans and combat boots. And eyeliner. Even from up here Magnus could see how well the makeup framed his hazel eyes.

They'd seen him of course but they didn't advance like Magnus secretly hoped they would. Instead they went straight for the dance floor and started grinding together. Magnus felt his entire body tense up at the erotic display before relaxing in his chair. He quickly waved his companions away and turned to face the alpha pair, his hand over the growing bulge. If they wanted to put on a show for him to win forgiveness then he wouldn't stop them. Truth be told he'd already forgiven them, thinking back on the event perhaps he'd overreacted. Well not entirely. He felt justified in getting so angry with them, it doesn't matter if your jealous you don't punch someone. Sure used his magic to throw people around but that was self defence not because someone annoyed him. However, saying he never wanted to see them again was harsh and wrong, yes he'd been angry and a bit afraid but he shouldn't of been so hasty. That's why he'd made the group chat, he'd honestly expected the pair to instantly text him. When they hadn't Magnus assumed they were waiting for him, such gentlemen, and he'd wanted to say something but he didn't know what so they'd entered this stalemate.

Both would look up at him from time to time, Magnus would raise his eyebrow daringly at them and they'd go back to each other. By the angel they looked perfect together and Magnus was finding it harder and harder to resist going to the dance floor. That was until a another Omega went to dance with them. The first thing he felt was anger, quickly followed by jealousy. His hands had balled into fists, magic streaming from between his fingertips. How dare he! How dare they! Dancing together like that in front him, Magnus was going to....No. No he wasn't going to do anything. Magnus closed his eyes and forced his body to relax. He was not a hypocrite and he wasn't controlled by his instincts or emotions or heats. None of that defined him. He was fine so naturally he looked back at the trio, which was stupid.

He knew the Omega, he was the newest member of the New York Pack. He was shorter than both Alpha's with black messy hair. He seemed to be enjoying himself, Magnus couldn't say he blamed him. Regret started to stir in Magnus, had he let the silence go on to long. Caterina's words played in his head, "if you let them go, they'll move on" "they won't want you". Suddenly the suggestive looks the boys had been throwing him all night seemed more mocking. Magnus quickly shook his head, he wasn't going down that path. He looked back at his mates and smirked, he was being rude. They'd given him such a splendid show, he should give them one. Without the added backup.

He flicked his hand to change the music, the sultry beat of "Undress Rehearsal" now booming through the room and strolled out onto the dance floor. Magnus was legendary for three things, his power, his charm and his dance moves and sure enough a space cleared for him the minute he started dancing. He shrugged his jacket off and threw it somewhere behind him and rolled his hips to the beat. He could feel the eyes on him, it was like he had a spotlight on him. He probably did, it was his club after all. He mouthed along to the words, occasionally catching someones eye. He loved that they love him, loved the power he had. He looked right at Alec and mouthed "Your the Main Attraction, Lights, Camera, Action" followed by a secret little wink that had the boy gaping. More than he had been anyway. The next time the beat dropped he fell into the splits, showing off the trademark Omega flexibility and the crowd howled. Sweat covered Magus's skin but he didn't care, this was too much fun. Pulling himself up he was smirking at Jace, the blondes eyes were glazed over. Neither of them were paying the other Omega attention now. If he were sober Magnus would've realised how petty that sounded and that someone was creeping up behind him. 

A seriously muscled arm wrapped securely around his waist pulling back against a rock hard body. It wasn't the only thing that was hard Magnus noted, amused. Not missing a beat, Magnus spun himself around and out of the new Alpha's arms. He didn't know the Alpha, he was a Seelie which was odd considering how well built he was. Seelie's were usually slim. Unsurprisingly the Alpha grabbed hold of Magnus again, pulling their fronts flush together to whisper in his ear.

"Hey pretty thing, why don't we get out of here. I can make you feel so good you'll never want to leave my bed" he breathed hotly down Magnus's neck. Magnus shivered in revulsion.

"Thanks but no thanks" Magnus pulled out of the Alpha's grip again but predictably he pulled the Warlock back this time groping his ass. Growling Magnus shoved his knee where the sun don't shine. Sending the Seelie to the floor.

"You little bitch!!!!" the Alpha growled scrambling to get back up. Making himself look even more pathetic in Magus's humble opinion.

Magnus smiled dangerously "A little bitch huh, a little bitch that owns this club. Security?" The Seelie instantly backed up seeing the two buff vampires Magnus had working for him step into the light. They grabbed him roughly by the arms and were about to drag him away when Magnus stopped them.

"You can't do this!" 

"Sure I can, I'm Magnus Bane and this is my club" 

"Magnus, Magnus Bane.." the Seelies face had gone white. So this is why Magnus didn't know him, he was new in town. Around them Magnus could feel the buzz from the crowd, it was a rush but nothing compared to how Jace and Alec were looking at him. 

"Yes, Magnus Bane. Now here's rule one in My club. If an Omega says no, that means Fucking NO. Get him out of here"

The Seelie was dragged away while the crowd cheered. Magnus took a moment to preen and be smug before turning the music and lights back on. He turned to the Shadowhunters, they were right behind him. This should be fun. 

“Hello boys. What did you thin-“

“That was hot!” Alec blushed, he hadn’t meant to come out with that straight away. Magnus laughed delightedly. 

“I’m glad you liked it, are we talking about the dancing or the fight?” He teased stepping into the Alphas personal space. The drink and adrenaline giving him extra courage. 

“Both, the way you moved and how you stood your ground. It was breathtaking Magnus” Alec was looking into the Warlocks eyes like he could hardly believe he was real. It made Magnus’s heart melt and he knew he’d forgiven the boy. 

“What about you Jace?” The blonde had been watching the two hungrily

“I think your beautiful and strong and I want you as mine and Alec’s mate in all senses” 

Magnus smiled, he’s forgiven too. 

“It’s a bit too soon for mates but how about a dance” he pulled Jace in behind him, sandwiching himself between the two Alphas. They fit together, they click. 

Magnus tried to kiss both of them on several occasions but they always pulled back muttering something about “when your sober” 

So they danced all night. (and possibly had too much to drink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they made up
> 
> I like this chapter, it’s not what I envisioned but I think it came out better. I’m portraying the characters how I wanted them. 
> 
> Except Izzy, I think she’s a little off this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of everyone and just the chapter in general. What do you want next?


	5. Pillow Talk

Magnus woke up to light, warmth, softness and...a body next to his. Two of them. Magnus enjoyed the sensation for about half a second. Half a second of feeling safe and cared for in another's arms before it all came crashing down. Memories of the night before flashed through his mind, the boys turning up, putting on a show for them, the fight with the seelie, dancing together, drinking, more dancing, more drinks and the boys taking him home and nothing. Magnus body stiffened, oh god. Oh Fuck! Please say they didn't, Please say He didn't. He didn't feel any pain or soreness coming from his backside which was good but Magnus's body was still stiff. And not in a fun way.

He tried to squirm out of the covers, wanting to get away so he could think, when the arm resting on his shoulder moved to curl around his waist. Gently squeezing.

"Stop panicking. Nothing happened." Mumbled a sleepy Jace, in front of him Alexander grunted in agreement. Magnus's body relaxed, slightly. 

"What happened? I don't remember getting home" The shadowhunters chuckled, neither opening their eyes.

"Not surprised, you were smashed last night" Jace whispered in his ear teasingly. 

"We brought you home and you passed out. So we got you changed and put you to bed. We were going to take the couches but...we didn't want to leave you." Alec explained. Magnus took note that he, was, wearing his silk pyjamas while the boys were in just their boxers. Magnus felt heat stir in his stomach thinking about all the bare skin he could touch. He quickly banished the thought, not now.

"So nothing happened" Magnus asked one more time. He didn't think the boys would force themselves on him, his panic earlier was more due to surprise. But Magnus knew he was a flirty drunk and he could remember trying to kiss the boys. He couldn't blame them, if they, also being drunk, gave into their Omegas advances. When did Magnus become their Omega? 

Alec sat up, eyes open and clear, he reached for Magnus's hand under the covers. "Nothing happened we promise. It was tempting. You were tempting but we nearly lost you due to our lack of control. It's not going to happen again" 

Magnus let the last of the tension seep from his body. He trusted the hunters. All at once, Magnus made up his mind. No more hesitating, no more holding back. That wasn't who he was. These were his mates and he was theirs. Magnus moved with incredible grace for someone trapped under bed sheets and supposedly hung over. Straddling Alexander in a heart beat and pressing their lips together in a sweet but firm kiss. 

Alec was shocked to say the least. Magnus's weight on him felt good and his lips were so soft and pliant. Yet suddenness had Alec pushing the Omega away making Magnus huff and pout. It was cute. 

"Hey, where that come from" 

"I'm done being cautious, worrying all the time is exhausting. I just want to get into this, and besides your both practically naked in my bed. How could I resist" Alec wasn't sure sparing a look at his parabatia who was equally confused.

"What about not rushing and getting to know one another before...doing anything" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I don't want you to mate with me, I don't even want sex. I want you to kiss me" Magnus leaned in again but stopped a breath before his and Alec's lips could touch, giving the Alpha a choice. Then they were kissing again.

It was slow and calm, nothing that would lead to more but still so passionate. Magnus let his body settle against Alec's effectively blanketing the other male. By Lilith Alec had a body made by the gods, the way the runes stood out against pale skin was beautiful. Magnus never thought he'd see runes as beautiful. His chest hair tickled Magnus's bare torso, he couldn't decide if he wanted to jump away or rub against it. Beside them Magnus heard Jace groan.

“Why does Alec always get you first” Jace huffed. It was obvious Magnus was more attached to Alec than Jace. The Omega was practically attached to his mate all night yesterday. It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to lean towards one Alpha more than the other, especially in the beginning of the relationship. And Jace himself admitted Alec was the “natural” Alpha of the two of them but come on. He wanted his turn. 

“Because he’s the gentle sweet one” Magnus laughed at the blondes antics. 

“I can be gentle and sweet” under him Alec snorter, clearly disagreeing with his mate. It only made Magnus laugh more until he looked over at the pouting Alpha. 

Magnus really looked at him. He was beautiful in the morning sun. All golden skin and golden hair that looked oh so soft. His runes practically glowing on his skin. And their were the muscles, Magnus wanted to trace them with his tongue. Maybe he would but not today. With an easy smile Magnus slipped off of Alexander and laid down next to Jace, their chests pressed together. 

“Did you want me Jace” he asked in his most seductive voice, pecking him on the lips. Jace was quick to growl and pull the older man into his lap, kissing him.

“Fuck Yes”

They fell into an easy rhythm. Distantly Magnus was aware of the three of them getting “interested” but nothing was done about it. Magnus found himself pushed back into the bed with Jace kissing him and Alec kissing his body. At some point his silk shirt had been opened. Eventually Magnus was divested of all his clothes except his boxers and found himself cuddled between the two Shadowhunters. Not kissing now, just enjoying being close to one another.

It was a comfortable silence, Magnus head still hurt but it was ignorable. Sitting between his two mates or would be mates Magnus had a lot on his mind. Nothing bad, just some questions. Things he hadn’t gotten around to asking on their disaster of a first date. Maybe now was the right time to ask. Or maybe he’d totally ruin the mood. Oh well. 

“How can you be mates and parabatia”

*****

Alec and Jace stilled, shocked at the sudden and rather deep question. They hadn’t expected the omega to be anything but grumpy today, given the hangover he’d surely have. But Magnus appeared fine, sober even, and asking questions which would take a while to answer. Not that they minded. 

“The two bonds cancel each other out leaving us balanced” Alec said. Magnus snorted. 

“How does that work and aren’t you two brothers” it was Alec and Jace’s turn to snort.

“Not anymore, people make that mistake a lot” Magnus just seemed even more confused. 

“Ok start from the beginning” Alec and Jace smiled at one another. It was nice that Magnus was showing a genuine interest in them. 

“The Lightwoods adopted me when I was 10 and Alec was 13” Jace started, smiling. Maryes and Robert were strict parents but he was forever grateful they took him in. He got Izzy and Alec.

“We became parabatia sometime before Jace was 16” Alec continued. Magnus nodded, some things starting to make sense. 

“Jace hadn’t presented yet so you didn’t know you’d be mates” 

Alec hummed “the thought never crossed our minds, we saw each other as brothers back then.” 

“When I turned 16 and presented as an Alpha and realised Alec was my mate, well one of them” Jace sent a smirk to Magnus “ I changed my name to Wayland and had the Lightwoods, give me up so to speak. So that Alec and I weren’t related in any way.”

“Obviously we didn’t jump into a relationship, we still saw each other as brothers and Jace was only 16 to my 19. It felt weird. We took two years to restablish ourselves before we mated”

Magnus nodded, that made sense, complicated but it did make sense. He had to hand it to his mates for restraining themselves for two years out of decency. How could he have questioned their control!? 

“18 and 21 is definitely better than 16 and 19.”

“Another two years is all it took to find you. Finally” the two joked and Magnus laughed. 

“You still haven’t explained the parabatia thing? And what the fact your both Alphas? How do you...decide whose most dominant” Magnus could admit that he didn’t have the best view of Alphas and that it probably wasn’t fair but he was willing to learn a different view. 

“We it’s hard to explain. When parabatia fall in love normally it’s bad because they become incredibly protective of one another, to the point of obsession and being dangerous” 

“But as mates those feelings are naturall for us and not nearly so gripping. So they cancel each other out. As for whose most dominant, that’s easy it’s Alec” 

Magnus was surprised by how easy Jace said it. He’d expected them to be fighting over dominance, that they’d see it as showing weekness to submit. It’s what most Alphas said to Omegas when they submitted. That they were weak. The boys seemed to pick up on his thoughts.

“I love, trust and respect Alec, he’s also older and physically bigger than me so it makes sense that he’d be the more dominant. I know it’s safe to submit with him. You will too when your ready for that” Magnus hummed. They were very different. Duh, Magnus thought. He already knew that. 

“Who says I won’t be the most dominant of the three of us” Magnus teased. Alec laughed, his chest vibrating against Magnus. 

“You welcome to try” he sounded cocky, well that had to change. 

Magnus crawled on top of Alec again, smirking before his snapping his fingers. Instantly Alec found his hands bound above his head, blue whisp circling his wrists. That was hot. Magnus slowly kissed up the Alphas chest, stopping at his lips before moving to his ear. 

“Don’t tempt me with a challenge, Alexander” Magnus purred deep and seductive. 

Then he got up and sauntered out the room, ass bouncing as he walked and not a glance back. Leaving two stunned and horny Alphas behind him. 

Magnus was making a habit of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be slow burn but damnit I want our boys happy. Don’t worry things will go wrong again soon. 
> 
> What do you think?  
> Did you like the pillow talk?  
> How was Magnus with the boys this time?  
> Does Jace and Alec’s story make sense?  
> I did my best explaining the parabatia/brother/mate thing I’m a way that fit the world   
> How gone do think they are for our powerbottom Omega?
> 
> Thanks for reading


	6. Meet the Family

Naturally, it hadn't taken long for word to spread that Magnus Bane had been seen on the arms of two gorgeous Shadowhunters. Nor had it taken long for the Clave to hear about two of their golden boys chasing after a Warlock. There had been mixed reactions to say the least.

Walking through the halls of the Institute being glared at icily, Magnus assumed the other hunters weren't best pleased. They probably didn’t trust him. Oh well, he didn't trust them either.

As a majority the Downworld had been very supportive, of course there were jokes made about how the "famous bachelor Magnus Bane was finally settling down" that he was now "tame" but overall no one minded. Some had growled a little at him being with the Shadowhunters was going to cause conflict of interest but no one listened to them. Magnus certainly didn't

However, the most angry, by a mile, was the Clave Officials. Clave Officials like Maryres and Robert Lightwood. Heads of the New York Institute and Alexanders parents, Jace's former adoptive parents. Magnus was under no illusions as to why he was here, "we want to discuss the relationship between the Warlocks and Nephilim." yeah right, more like discus my relationship with your sons. Being lead by two stormy looking Shadowhunters Magnus smirked, even winking at the people they passed. It only made them frown more, what did they expect, like he was really going to be intimidated so easily.

He hadn't seen his favourite Shadowhunters yet, was it too soon to refer to them like that, probably. He hadn't seen Isabelle either, the little sister he'd heard so much about and was becoming fast friends with. It was reliving to know at least one of the Lightwoods had some fashion sense. Maryres had probably made sure the three of them were out on patrol when Magnus arrived. Even the Lightwoods weren't stupid enough to threaten an Omega when their Alpha was around. 

Stepping into the office Magnus barely repressed his eye roll, Maryres and Robert sat behind their desk like Queen and King. Of some really shitty kingdom. Maryres looked like she'd smelled something unpleasant, her husbands deodorant perhaps. Robert looked less hostile, if anything the man looked tired. From dealing with Maryres. He took his seat, slowly to annoy them, and smiled. 

"Maryres, Robert, to what do I owe the pleasure of this summons" Magnus used his most diplomatic voice, polite yet condescending. He smirked inwardly at Maryres clenched fist. She was really mad.

"Do not play games with us Warlock. You know why your here. This is about our sons" Maryres hissed angrily. 

"From what Jace has told me, he's not your son anymore." Magnus sassed. He revelled in their shocked expressions, they hadn't expected him to know that.

"Whether he wears our name or not is irrelevant, we raised him and Alec and we have a say in who they see and you are not an appropriate mate for either of them." Magnus growls lowly, not trying to hide the way his eyes flicker from brown to gold. 

"You have no say in who their mates are and I am one of them. Shouldn't you be happy, so few people find their fated match, your sons have. Isn’t that good" Magnus only tried to reason with them for the boys, family was important to them, especially to Alec.

"Happy! Happy! We're meant to be happy that our sons plan to tie themselves to some downworlder. An Omega no less and one that can't even do the one thing their good for, producing heirs" Maryres spat bitterly, she looked like a rabid dog and if that's how she looked, only God knew what Magnus looked like.

His cat eyes were on full display, narrowed and angry. No furious and hurt. Not being able to get pregnant was a curse both Warlocks and Vampires faced but as an Omega the thought was especially painful. For all he used to be against having an Alpha, Magnus always wanted children. Not that Lightwood understood that, Magnus was just breading stock to her. A weak useless Omega her sons are entwined with, Oh the shame. He wanted to punch her. Robert had clearly picked up Magnus's mood and being smarter than his wife tried to pull the conversation, Magnus beat him to it. To hell with politics.

"How dare you! I am Magnus Bane I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and one of the strongest Warlocks in the America's. The fact I'm an Omega doesn't change that, in fact it adds to it. Everyone wants me, including your sons"

Maryres’s eyes went wide in shock followed by outrage. Good. Magnus was pissed off and wanted a reaction. He almost wanted Maryres to attack him, he could do with a fight. 

“You dare disrespect us in our own Institute!!!” 

“How much respect do two circle members deserve” Magnus said the words so quietly with no malice or anger. Almost like something you say in passing that is immediately forgotten. The room was silent, Maryres and Robert for the first time looking actually scared. Magnus say perfectly still, magic swirling around his hand and a dangerous grin on his face. 

“I take it, Alexander, Jace and Isabelle don’t know about that” a slow nod was his response and his grin widened.

“I assume you would like to keep it that way” he asked conventionally. Another nod. Magnus smiled kindly at them.

“Well then, we have a deal. You will leave me, Alec and Jace alone and I won’t reveal your secret.” 

“That’s blackmail” Robert said weakly, Magnus almost felt bad for him. Almost

“Yes and your wife just called me a whore, nothing about this conversation is pleasant” Magnus paused, the now familiar shiver running down his spine alerting him of his mates presence.

“Alexander and Jace are back and if I know their here, then they know I’m here too so let’s round this up. Do we have a deal?” Magnus asked. 

“Yes”

“ROBERT! How Could you Agree to this” 

“The past needs to stay in the past” Robert looked over at him, it was the first time Magnus had seen any of that Lightwood fire in him.

“Why do you want them? You’ve been without a mate for years and been publicly very happy about it. Why the sudden change?”

Magnus considered the man, he was actually interested in protecting his sons rather than his reputation. Magnus could respect that, unfortunately he couldn’t give him an answer.

“There’s no good reason. Their my mates, I know it and I want them. The whole thing still confuses me but I won’t run from them, not for the sake of your Shadowhunter pride”

Magnus pointedly looked at Maryres when he said that, the woman had been quietly fuming throughout his and Roberts exchange. She looked like she might say something more but luckily at that point two Shadowhunters walked in. Two that Magnus actually liked. 

“Won’t run away from what?” Jace asked walking in, followed quickly by Alec. Who was wearing all leather and Magnus definitely appreciated that. Both boys looked tense and alert. Eyes moving between Magnus and the Lightwoods distrustfully. 

“Mother, father. You didn’t tell us Magnus was coming in today. The wards don’t need redoing yet” Alec asked. Magnus smiled, gracefully standing up to join the boys and if he deliberately curled into Alec's side to make Maryres cringe no one needed to know.

"It's quite alright, your parents just wanted to clear up any concerns they have about our...relationship" Magnus paused over the word, something that neither Alpha missed but thankfully let go, for now.

"They shouldn't be concerning themselves with Our relationship" Jace said already knowing nothing good could have come out of the three’s conversation.

"Jace, their just looking out for you but rest assure we reached an understanding and neither Maryres or Robert will be interfering with Us" Magnus lets his voice drop, low and threatening because he knows Maryres still wants him gone. He knows it's petty and he shouldn't be threatening his mates parents, hopefully after an adjustment period he could make a better relationship with them. Magnus hated the idea but he'd do it and anyway he just had to be civil. Not like they'd be having tea parties. He gently pulled the boys towards the door who hadn't taken their eyes off the older Lightwoods.

"Do you have any free time around now, there's wonderful coffee shop I need to show you" the boys had dismal taste pallets, completely unused to the finer things in life.

"Yeah sure, we're free" Jace says before Maryres can interject. the three of them leave the office and Magnus breathes easier for it.

*****

Alec and Jace knew that their parents, well Alec's parents, had said something unpleasant to Magnus, judging by the anger in his voice before they'd left and Alec wanted to yell at them for attempting to ruin this for them. Of course he’d known they weren't pleased about them and Magnus but neither Shadowhunter expected Maryres and Robert to actually call Magnus in and what, they didn't know. There was also the issue of Magnus stuttering over saying they were in a relationship. Was Magnus still not comfortable with them, it had only been a week or so since the club. 

"Magnus, we sorry about them, had we'd known you were coming in we would've stayed with you" Alec said as they walked the halls. Magnus waved them off.

"Don't worry about it, not you fault besides it's not like I can't handle myself" In truth Magnus was still a little hurt over the pregnancy comment but he didn't blame the boys for it. 

"We're still sorry...there's something else, are we pushing you?" Magnus stops turning around to face the shadowhunters, Pushing him, what did they mean?

"What on earth gave you that idea?" he asked. Alec and Jace looked at each other, Magnus seemed fine now.

"Well, when you mentioned our relationship you sort of stumbled and..." Jace trailed off not knowing how to finish, Magnus rolled his eyes at him. He does it a lot.

"I simply realised we've never actually stated that we're in a relationship. I wasn't sure if we were still in the "getting to know each other" phase or fully committed. I didn't want to make an assumption." and get shot down, was left unsaid. The boys smiled.

"We're more than happy to be in the "committed" phase. What about you?" Magnus paused, mouth opening and closing like a fish before sighing. 

“...Yes, I’d like that” Magnus said softly, he laughed to himself, “I didn’t know my trust issues were quite so bad” Alec smiled taking ahold of the Omegas hand. 

“I think it’s more like Alpha trust issues and that’s ok” he said gently, all loving hazel doe eyed. It made Jace snort. He stepped up behind the Warlock and pulled him back so they were flush together.

“Besides, I’m sure we can get rid of those” Jace said cockily, pecking Magnus quickly on the cheek. Magnus rolled his eyes at the blonde but relaxed into the others hold even baring his neck slightly and pulling Alexander in front of him. They made a wonderful Warlock/Nephilim sandwiche. 

It went the wall, Jace, Magnus then Alec, with the taller man caging the other two in. Magnus pushed back into Jace who was kissing his neck while Magnus was kissing Alec. It was heaven and very dangerous. Anyone could walk along and see them. Absolutely anyone like their sister for example.

“Hey boys, having fun” the three yelped jumping apart at Izzy’s voice. How hadn’t they heard her, did she put her heels on silent. 

“Izzy! We were just...we were...urm...” Alec stuttered, mind blank of what to say. Jace would laugh, seeing the always put together one turn into a mess but Jace wasn’t fairing much better. In fact only Magnus seemed fine. Magic was so cheating.

“Say no more big brother, I don’t want the details...for now. Magnus, how are you?” The female Shadowhunter smiled at Magnus, she really liked Magnus and so help her angel, if her parents messed this up for Alec and Jace. 

“I’ve had nicer conversations but it wasn’t completely unbearable” he said shrugging.

“We’d actually like to go out with Magnus for a bit and we were wondering if you’d cover for us” Jace asked still a little flushed. Izzy rolled her eyes at them, her brothers were so cute when in love. 

“Of course I will but you owe me” she said pointing at the three men menacingly. She was pretending obviously, hopefully. 

"So coffee" Alec said offering his arm after Izzy had left. 

"Coffee and Cat" Magnus said smirking.

"What" the boys said confused, was this coffee place a cat place too. Do you pet cats and drink coffee. Mundanes came up with odd things.

"Well I met your family, I think you should meet some of mine" Magnus said with sunny smile. Alec and Jace beamed, this was progress. Hopefully she likes them.


	7. Cat's in Heat

The coffee shop was light. The entire space bathed in yellows, oranges, reds, and golds accented with just a little bit of green. The place had a very Mediterranean feel to it that made it so relaxing and carefree. A tiny pocket of refuge in the big loud city. 

“Wow,” said Alec staring up at the huge indoor palm tree “it’s so bright” Magnus had to laugh at his awe. It certainly was a change of pace for the hunters. 

“Yes it is, makes your wardrobes so look even more depressing” the boys stood out like sore thumbs in their all black. 

“It’s not depressing, it’s typical Shadowhunter wear”

“It’s practical” they both insisted. Magnus shook his head but didn’t say anything else. He had so much to teach them. 

He looked over to the bar where a petit brunette was busily cleaning glasses and smiled. He headed over, Alec and Jace in tow, the woman beamed when she saw Magnus wondering over.

“Magnus! It’s so good to see you” she pulled the warlock across the bar for a hug that Magnus struggled but was happy to return. 

“And you brought friends, Shadowhunters huh” she looked both curious and confused. Alec and Jace looked up alarmed when she addressed them, immediately trying to figure out what type of Downworlder she was. 

“Yes, this is Alec and Jace, my mates. Alec, Jace this is Jenny. She owns the place, mundane but she has the sight” Magnus said, smiling.

Jenny’s face almost split in half she was smiling so much. “Magnus this is amazing. I’m so happy for you and it’s about damn well time” she looked at the boys, still smiling, and put her hand out. “Pleasure to meet you” 

The boys smiled, back at ease and shook her hand “nice to meet you too” they said before stepping back behind Magnus. Jenny smirked at them.

“I see you’ve already got them in line. Knew you’d be a bossy bottom” Alec actually choked on thin air and Jace went very wide-eyed. Magnus laughed them and winked at Jenny. She wasn’t wrong. 

“Is Cat here already?” He asked as his mates recovered.

“Same place as always. She hasn’t ordered yet” she pointed to a raised alcove off in a corner. Magnus and Cats favourite seats. 

Magnus and Cat make eye contact, her brilliant smile turning into a sly smirk at seeing the boys behind him. She'd been eager to meet his mates and have a "talk" with them. Now seemed like a good time and Magnus was feeling especially evil.

"Why don't you two head on over, I'll order our drinks" Alec and Jace made a noise of apprehension when Magnus pushed them towards the alcove Caterina was sitting in. She smiled serenely and beckons them over. Magnus doesn't blame them for being scared.

Once they're out of earshot Jenny leans over "That was cruel" Magnus snorts.

"Their big boys, they'll be fine" he waves her off, smirking into the drinks menu. 

He orders his and Cats usuals and takes his time choosing what to get for Alec and Jace. He keeps shooting amused looks over at their table, the Shadowhunters sitting ramrod straight, nodding along to whatever Cat is saying. Caterina herself looks perfectly relaxed, sat at ease in her chair chuckling to herself as if the boys had told some wonderful joke. 

He decides on a Vanilla Latte for Jace and a Cinnamon Roll Frappuccino for Alec, they deserved something sweet. Jenny got to work on their drinks and Magnus turned back to his mates, they looked good in this light even if they currently looked terrified. They were squirming in their seats like they wanted to run, or cover themselves or...just not be there. Jace shot him a helpless look, all but begging him to come save them. Magnus gives him a thumbs up.

He turns back to Jenny who's placing their drinks on a tray, as well as a little basket of brownies, still warm and smelling delicious.

"On the house, now go stop Cat from giving your mates a heart attack" Magnus gives her a salute and heads over to their table.

"So we understand each other?" Cat asks as he sits down next to her.

"Yes, yes, we completely understand," they say together, Magnus rolls his eyes,

"Cat, you haven't been threatening my boyfriends, have you?” he asked even though he knows with 100% certainty that's exactly what Cat had been doing. And he loves her for it, it’s what are friends for. 

"No of course not, just making sure Alec and Jace understand how lucky they are to have you and that it be a huge mistake to ever, in any way, hurt you," Cat said like it was totally reasonable.

"You threatened to remove our knots," Jace said, his face stricken.

"Magnus doesn't have to deal with this” Magnus rolls his eyes.

"Your sister threatened to shove her seraph blade up my ass if I messed around with you" he deadpanned making Alec wince and Cat laugh.

"Oh I want to meet the sister, sounds like my kind of woman" Magnus could see Cat and Isabelle getting on very well.

"Now that the threatening is over, can we enjoy our drinks. My coffee's getting cold." Magnus pouts grabbing his drink, it's actually a hot chocolate and a great one at that. The others start on their drinks, except Jace who starts on the free brownies, quietly moaning at the rich taste. He seems happy so Magnus leaves him be.

"If it helps, I really like you two" Cat offers after a moment, smiling softly at the Shadowhunters before sneaking a secret smile towards Magnus. It's the sort of "I told you so" look.

"We're glad and we like you too Caterina." a truce is struck as any tension left in the air fades away to give way to cheerful banter and funny stories.

They sat for about an hour, Magnus isn't sure, just talking about this and that. He laughed when Jace told the story of Alec dying his hair blonde.

"Because he thought I was so cool and wanted to look like me," Jace said cockily, Alec's face turning bright red. He, not too playfully shoved his parabatia, hushing the blonde.

"That's not true, I just wanted to try something different" it didn't sound all too convincing and Magnus thought that maybe he did do it to imitate Jace, Magnus would never say it though.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't stay blonde, hazel eyes and black hair are my favourite combination," he said winking at the blushing shadowhunter making him smile. Alec had such a lovely smile. 

They kept talking, there was the story where Jace puked flower petals after getting his drink spiked by seelies. That led Cat to telling the boys about the time Magnus got so drunk he made out with a plate and enchanted a carpet and flew across a dessert like Aladdin.

"What can I say, I'm a very open-minded kinda fellow" Magnus defended himself lightly. Honestly, it was hardly his worst drunk story. 

"Who's Aladdin?" The shadowhunters asked smiling dumbly. Magnus stared at them, appalled.

"Surely you watched Disney growing up?" they shook their heads still looking confused. It was so adorable, Magnus wanted to hug them, poor children not having a childhood. Long story short, Magnus was gonna host a Disney marathon in the very near future. 

The conversation stayed with childhood, Alec and Jace talking about the various games they'd played growing up, mainly fighting games. Magnus had told them about a time he, Cat and Ragnor had gone to Las Vegas and won a small fortune. Cat had been quick to point out it been her card skills that had won the money. Magnus had been affronted.

"Your only better at cards then the rest of us because you cheat" Cat smirked at him.

"I cheat, how so?" Magnus pauses, this was the problem. He knew Cat cheated at Cards he just couldn't figure how she did it. But she definitely cheated. Alec and Jace smiled at the frustrated Warlock as he changed the subject. 

It was probably due to how relaxed he was that Magnus didn't notice his heat starting. He put the warmth in his stomach down to his second hot chocolate, the sweat building on his neck and forehead was because they were sat in the sun, he was breathing heavily from laughing so much. It was only when he began to feel light headed that Magnus took stock of his body and realized he was going into heat early. Well, that was just rude, he'd been enjoying himself. 

Thankfully, it was only preheat symptoms and they were pretty gentle, the calm before the storm. He took a deep breath through the nose, which turned out to be the wrong thing to do, given he got a lungful of his mate's strong scents nearly sending him to the floor. It was just so strong, he wasn't expecting it, he wasn't weak.

His mates were blissfully unaware of the effect they were having, enraptured by a story Cat was telling them about their time in London. 

"I hate to break this up but I need to leave, Cat would you come back to the loft with me" Magnus stands slowly, trying to fight off head rush. Cat picks up on what’s wrong instantly, moving to stand between Magnus and the Shadowhunters. Caterina and Ragnor had always been protective of their Omega counterpart. 

"You're in heat, it's early" she states looking between Magnus, Alec and Jace "Finding your mates brought it on quicker," she asks, Magnus nods shrugging. He doesn't feel bad, just heavy like waking up after a long nap.

"Ok, let's get going"

"Can we come too?" Jace asks, both Shadowhunters were stood up, now aware of his predicament and looking like they wanted to rush to him. They didn't, Cat was in their way and being a Beta and a close friend of Magnus's, her instincts would be to protect his vulnerability.

"We don't want to mate with you, well we do but...you know what we mean. Can we just be there with you? We can stay outside your room, I mean isn't just an Alpha's presence meant to help with the heat." Alec asked. It was true, having an Alpha near would help Magnus. Two Alpha's who happened to be his mates would be even better but Magnus had never asked any of his, admittedly few, Alpha friends to stay with him.

"Thank you for the offer but I'd rather just have Cat with me, besides don't you have work to get back too. Heat lasts a couple of days for me" Magnus didn't want to seem ungrateful. He definitely didn't want Maryres to hate him even more.

"We could've taken a few days off, we wouldn't of minded but ok. Can we at least come to loft with you, just to make sure you get there alright? We'll go afterward, we promise" Magnus could've said that it was unnecessary, considering Cat was going to open a portal straight to the loft but he didn't. Instead, he smiled and nodded.

They waved to Jenny as they all vanished through a portal. The other customers looked very confused. Who was she waving too?

*****

Alec and Jace followed behind the two Warlocks, tactically breathing through their mouths as to not get overwhelmed by Magnus's sweet yet spicy scent. Cat snapped a large glass of water into Magnus's hand.

“Drink that” she ordered, striding towards Magnus’s bedroom. Magnus was leaning back against the counter. The boys noted his eyes were slightly glazed and his body was shivering. The more they looked the harder it was to look away. 

Magnus had his head bent backward throat bared submissively with his hand slowly riding up his shirt. A subconscious attempt to seduce any nearby Alphas. 

Watching Magnus was a special kind of torture and no one could blame the boys for breaking. Surprisingly, Alec was first, stepping up to the Omega crowding him against the counter. Magnus stared up at him, a little pensive, a lot confused. Alec wasn’t confused, eyes dark with Want he leaned down to brush their lips together before moving along his jawline to scent his neck. One of his arms curled around Magnus’s waist bringing them flush against each other. Alec growled at the feeling of being pressed against his mate in heat. He hummed into the other's neck, this was right.

“Alexander-Oh, we shouldn’t, I said..hm” Magnus tried to speak, he couldn’t do it very well but he tried. 

“I’m not. I just wanna hold you, let us hold you, Cat will drag you away in a minute.” Alec asked, just about able to pull away to look Magnus in the eye.

Magnus nodded after a moment, going pliant in Alec's arms and offering his neck. Seeing Magnus respond positively Jace stepped forward turning the Warlock around so his back was to Alec and kissed him, hard. He heard Alec growl at him and backed up a bit. Still holding Magnus but breathing in his scent rather that assaulting his mouth. 

They stood there swaying to an imaginary breeze, just touching. The Alphas trying to scent every inch of their Omegas body. A possessive act. Oddly, it didn’t feel sexual. Magnus was melted against them, deviating between leaning back on Alec’s shoulder to kiss his jaw and burying his nose in Jace’s shoulder. He wanted his scent on them too.

Eventually Cat walked back in, having finished warding Magnus room, and sighed. She wasn’t surprised the three were wrapped around each other, just annoyed that now she had to try to tear them apart. 

She cleared her throat...loudly. “Yes, we’ll totally leave once Magnus is at the loft,” she said imitating Alec’s voice making the Alpha duck his head. 

“We weren’t trying to start something,” he said, arms still protectively wrapped around Magnus. She hadn’t actually asked them to let go yet. 

“I know but if you keep going you will start something” Magnus groaned in their arms, not from his heat though.

“Why’d you ruin the moment, that was a nice moment” he whined. Jace thought he looked sleepy like they’d been rocking him to sleep rather than...whatever they’d been doing. Petting seemed like the right word. Each to their own he supposed.

“You’ll have plenty of time to suck your boyfriends faces later, come on” now wasn’t that a mental image. 

Magnus groaned but pulled away, Alec and Jace only holding for a second. Or two. Before he left the warlock quickly turned around and kissed them. They didn’t expect the nips to their lips. Magnus flashed them a grin, eyes clear and dripping with elegance as he sauntered away. 

“See you boys, hope you dream of me”

And to think, they thought Magnus would be submissive during his heat. The little shit was going to be a tease that had them both panting. They couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I had to delete the original chapter 7, long story but it's back up now
> 
> What we thinking, happier chapter seeing as the show is wrecking me and I needed some fluff (seriously 3x18 killed me) 
> 
> I love playing with Magnus's and Cat friendship, my favourite duo. Think I might have a small time jump in the next chapter, like a month.


	8. Teasing

Magnus was exhausted after his heat, it wasn’t like his usual ones where he simply craved to be filled by an Alpha’s knot. Oh no, all of last week he’d been craving His Alpha’s knots. Visions of the two shadowhunters occupied his every waking moment and his dreams were no less vivid. It felt as though he was being teased within an inch of his life and it didn’t help that he could sense them too. 

Their frustration and want leaking through their slowly developing bond only added to his own. Even worse was when he could feel when they were relaxed…satisfied. Obviously, he didn’t blame his mates for having sex, knowing their Omega was in heat no doubt drove them mad but, his body was screaming out for sex, with two specific people and they were out screwing each other without him. Magnus wished he'd asked the boys to film themselves so at least he could watch, but his heat addled mind had been incapable of using his phone. 

However, it as over now, his heat finished two days ago and he’d invited the boys over for drinks, Magnus was getting his own back. Usually, when his heat ended, Magnus went into full cleaner mode. He’d change the bed, wash all his clothes, spray the loft, leave windows open, throw away the junk food he’d eaten way to much off. Any evidence he’d been in heat disappeared over night, the reason being he had clients come to his home for appointments and some still made quite sleazy comments regarding his gender, not to mention, it wouldn’t do for clients to be distracted by his scent. He wanted Alexander and Jace to be distracted though.

The loft still smelt of his heat, Magnus hadn’t done anything to get rid of the scent, in fact he’d deliberately kept the windows closed trying to keep the arousing aroma in. The blankets and cushions he’d nested with were strewn about the place, his bedroom door was wide open. Magnus had washed using scentless products to keep his own natural scent strong and he was only wearing the silk sweatpants he’d worn throughout his heat and couple of long necklaces. His shadowhunters were in for a shock.

Magnus smirked to himself when he felt the boys approaching and quickly took his place laid out on the sofa, casually, and magicking the door open ajar. He hears them inhale deeply when they enter and his smirk widens so much so he has to hide it behind his phone. The door closes but Alec and Jace don’t move, their breathing laboured and their muttering to each other.

“I thought he was out of heat” one hissed, Jace he thinks.

“He is, for two days now, Cat confirmed it” Alec responded.

“Then why does it smell so fresh..”

"Alec, Jace, that you?” Magnus calls lightly, cutting off Jace. The boys stutter over their words adorably before shuffling into the living space, where their mouth promptly drop to the floor.

Magnus can practically feel their eyes roam over his body and he preens under the attention. Letting his body stretch out with feline grace as he sits up, Alec and Jace still catching flies, Magnus tilts his head to the side making his hair flop delicately in front of his lightly painted face.

"You wouldn't believe the week I've had" Magnus pouts dramatically, he could almost see the cogs turning behind their eyes, both Jace and Alecs brains scrambling to function in any way normally. Magnus found it very amusing.

"Uhh, erm, rough heat?" Alec asks, somewhat sympathetically, it's hard to pull off when he won't stop staring at Magnus's chest. He rolls his eyes as he pushes himself up.

"The worst" in two long strides Magnus crosses the loft to the Shadowhunters, standing in front of them toe to toe and then he leans in. Wrapping himself around Alec like a vine that won't let go, breathing deeply.

"I missed you" he mumbles sweetly into Alec's shirt, turning his head to the side he stares at Jace, reaching for him. "Both of you" he pulls the blonde in behind him so Magnus is in a lovely Alpha sandwich. Just what he wants. Around him he feels Jace and Alec hold themselves to him, inhaling his scent and maybe cover up a growl or two.

"We missed you too, we couldn't stop thinking about you" Jace admits, nuzzling into his neck. It surprises Magnus that it doesn't bother him, an Alpha so close to his neck. A mate thing he assumes. He pulls away from them smiling.

"Well that doesn't so terrible" he teases lightly. The boys lean in together with intent, their going to kiss him until Magnus side steps out of the way and instead saunters over to the drinks bar. He loves this.

"Go sit down, I'll make drinks" he calls airily as though he's completely unaware of what he just did. He doesn't need to look back to know the boys at gawking at him again.

"Shouldn't you ask your guests what they want first" Alec jokes in what Magnus is sure, an attempt to draw him back to the two Alphas. Magnus laughs.

"Maybe, but I like keeping you on your toes" Magnus say and both men grumble quietly.

"You don't say" Jace mutters walking back towards the couches resignedly, Alec in tow.

Magnus watches them discreetly as he makes the drinks, some elaborate cocktails, waiting for them to notice. It's Jace first being the clean freak he is, he goes to fold one of the blankets Magnus had left on couch when his entire body seems to freeze. Hands grip the fabric in tight fists as if it might disappear, he slowly brings it up to his face and inhales. Magnus hears the Alpha growl, see's the red flush colour his cheeks and run down his neck, it's a good look on the blonde. Alec stares at Jace like he's lost his mind until he doesn't. Until he's clutching at one of Magnus's favourite pillows and sniffing it too. Magnus catches both boys grabbing at themselves, just for a second before they remember themselves but it sends a shock of pride through the Warlock. Was his scent really potent it could get them hard so fast? 

Their still holding the decor when Magnus trots back over to them. He hands them their drinks, blue and sparkling, idly brushing their fingers together in a gentle teasing touch before dropping down between them. All of his golden /unmarked/ chest on display Magnus thinks he's pushing it but the Shadowhunters aren't picking up on his game, staring with wide owlish eyes at him. He sets the pace, asking about the Institute over the last week and then he is relentless. Turning anything into an innuendo and taking every excuse to touch his mates

"That must of been so Hard" tracing the veins on Alecs arm.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall to your knees doing that, I would've" grabbing Jace's knee.

"I wouldn't worry, sounds like he asked for it, practically Begged for it even" leaning into Alec.

"You've got over ten swords Jace, surely you only need one to get the job done" trailing his hand up the inside of Jace's thigh.

"You'll have to let me train with you sometime, I'd love to see you both worked up and sweaty." pecking Alec's cheek.

It can't last, of course it can't, his Shadowhunters might be slow but their not stupid. Enough flirty remarks and over posturing and they figure it out. It happens when Magnus is about to give them a break by asking them about Isabelle but when he turns back to Alec his mouth goes dry. He's watching him the way a cat stares at a mouse it's caught, satisfied yet hungry. Gone is the tense and awkward boy, he's replaced with a man leaning back in his chair like it's a throne, watching Magnus with sharp eyes. Magnus's gaze flickers over to Jace and his breath catches, the blonde is smirking at him in a way that tells the Warlock he's in trouble. Alec clears his throat drawing Magnus's attention back to him, he's smiling pleasantly now, business like, and it makes Magnus's body lock up in anticipation. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice is yelling at him that their hunters and their looking at him like pray. Magnus choses to ignore the voice, turning to face his Alpha head on.

"Magnus, are you playing with us?" Magnus gulps.

******

Alec's mind races with ideas of what to do with the Warlock frozen in front of him, who is still very shirtless and smelling so tempting. From the moment Alec and Jace had entered the loft it felt like they'd been trapped in their own perfect hell. The loft was soaked in the scent of Magnus, traces of his heat littered the room like mocking mementos of what the Alpha's had missed out on. The fact that Magnus showed to be completely oblivious to the turmoil Alec and Jace were going through was completely criminal. The Omega was happily chatting to them about their work, so comfortably touching them, it would've warmed Alec's heart if every touch didn't feel like fire against his skin. If every innocent yet suggestive remark didn't fill his head with erotic thoughts. 

However, Magnus wasn't as sinless as he first thought and perhaps the lewd fantasy's running through Alec's brain were exactly what the shameless Omega was aiming for. He doesn't know when he catches on to Magnus's scheming, was it the one two many innuendo's, a touch lingering a little too long or maybe when he spots Magnus's smug little grin when he thinks he's turned far enough round. Alec know's Jace knows too, his parabatia is grinning mischievously at the Warlock while his back is turned, his eyes trained on the perfect ass Magnus is showing off by bending over more than nessary to put his drink down. They lock eyes, they don't need to speak because their thinking the same thing and Jace discreetly moves into position while Alec sits back watching the Omega. 

When Magnus turns around it's clear he know's he's caught. His body is taught like Alec's bowstring and his eyes are dilated but even though he's been caught Magnus isn't surrendering. Alec licks his lips slowly, he can change that.

"Magnus, I asked you a question. Are you trying to play with us?" Alec keeps his voice level and slightly too quiet. Magnus smiles serenely.

"Of course not, what game do you think I'm playing? We're just having drinks" he simpers innocently and Alec would buy it if not for the playful twinkle in his eye. Alec sighs mock disappointingly, he nods to Jace. The blonde moves too quick for Magnus to keep up and is swiftly caught in Jace's arms, sat between his spread legs, his back to Jace's chest. Jace quickly winds his arms around the Warlock, one around his waist keeping them flush together, the other hooks over his shoulder. It could easily trail down to tease the other mans chest and Alec knows it's been done on purpose. Magnus squirms and wiggles in Jace's hold but it's a weak attempt at best and it strengthens Alec's resolve that this is exactly what Magnus wanted, but why?

"I'm not one for putting rules on a relationship but there is one I always enforce" Magnus juts his chin out defiantly, the way Alec knew he would.

"I'm not one for rules, Alexander" Magnus retorts sarcastically and this time he does truly try to pull away from the Alphas. Jace is quick to stop him.

"Don't we know it but just listen" he whispers into the soft skin of Magnus's neck, kissing it gently. The Warlock still looks tense, watching Alec keenly but he's no longer trying to escape and Alec thinks he see's him fight to keep his neck from bearing. 

"Honesty. It's the one thing we ask, that your always honest with us and we'll be with you too" he speaks softly and Magnus softens too leaning back into Jace. His eyes close briefly enjoying the sensations of Jace mouthing at his neck.

"Well...I suppose I can cope with that" Jace chuckles behind him.

"Good, so what were you doing?" Alec tries again, more relaxed this time.

"I just wanted to tease the two of you, you amuse me" Magnus breathes out arching into Jace's touch when he runs his thumb over his right nipple. 

"The full answer Magnus" Alec is beginning to feel like he's interrogating Magnus. The other man makes no effort to speak again clearly too enthralled by his blonde counterpart and his wondering hands. It gives Alec an idea.

"Stop it Jace" he says firmly and Jace goes still. His arms loop back around Magnus to keep him still but nothing more, he drags his lips away from the others reddened neck smirking. Magnus whimpers when Jace stops turning his head to the other to try and coax him into a kiss. Alec applauds his mate for the restraint he's showing. 

"Tell us Magnus" Alec growls lowly he's not trying to intimidate or scare Magnus, he knows he'll have to try much harder than that, he's hoping the more authoritative Alpha tone will prompt Magnus give how needy the Omega seemed. It worked.

"I wanted to get my own back" Magnus finally reveals. At Alec and Jace's confused faces, Magnus huffs.

"I was in heat and your all I could think of, my body was screaming out for release and I couldn't reach it. Meanwhile, I could feel you two getting off together. I don't blame you but you have no idea how frustrating it was. I wanted you to know." Magnus explains through his ramblings, panting a little by the end and Alec kind of blanks. 

He was aware that their mate bond had grown stronger, Alec and Jace had been pleasantly surprised when they realised they were starting to actually feel what Magnus felt through the bond, if only lightly. That said, they hadn't liked how desperate Magnus had felt over the last week, especially when they couldn't help him. However, neither of them had thought about what Magnus would feel through them. Alec thought about it now, they might not be Omega's themselves but they knew the heats were rough on unmated Omega's. Going through it alone when you know who your mates are and can sense that their together without you, it must of been close to torture for Magnus. Alec feels guilt rush through him, he feels it mirrored in Jace, no wonder Magnus was feeling so needy. 

"Oh Magnus, why didn't you say something straight away" Alec leans in closer now, even with his hair mussed, eyes blown wide and hickeys decorating his neck Magnus manages to look smug as he huffs out a laugh.

"Where would be the fun in that" he taunts "now kiss me" he demands leaning forward as much as Jace will let him. 

"I have a better idea" Alec mumbles into their kiss, his hand trails down to the waist band of Magnus silk pants where he pulls at thee elastic.

"What are you doing?" Magnus breathes.

"Taking care of you, if you'll let me" Alec holds still, waiting for Magnus. When he nods Alec kisses him again then he moves to kiss Jace, sandwiching Magnus between them. It feels right.

"Keep him still Jace" 

"With pleasure" Jace laughs and it vibrates through Magnus's body into Alec's palms.

Alec smoothly drops to his knees with practiced ease. It's a common stereotype that Alpha's shouldn't submit to their partners in anyway, shouldn't pleasure their mates in any other way besides fucking them. That anything else was the Omega's job but Alec loved doing this for Jace. He loved to pleasure and take care of his partner in anyway and had no problem in submitting to him, they were equals. All of them and Alec couldn't wait to do this for Magnus. He effortlessly pulls Magnus's pants and boxers down together revealing his cock as it slaps obscenely against his stomach. Magnus's size is impressive, not as big as Jace or himself them being Alphas, but he's definitely above average for an Omega. Alec quickly gets to work, eager to wrap his lips around the silky skin. Magnus gasps when he runs his tongue along the underside of his cock and Alec immediately decides he likes the noise. He likes it a lot. 

Jace is torn between watching Magnus and watching Alec. He always loved watching Alec suck his cock, there was something thrilling and so hot about seeing the more dominate Alpha on his knees, submitting so confidently to him. Watching him do it to Magnus was on a another level. Magnus was a vision himself, eyes half closed, lips parted and writhing in his lap. Alec had told him to keep the Omega still but every jolt Magnus gave, created the most delicious friction against his own trapped dick so he gave Magnus some Ley way. Magnus groans loudly throwing his hands up to grip the back of Jace's head, pulling at the soft hair there and Jace moans. His free hand plays with Magnus's nipples and squeezes hard in retaliation making Magnus jolt sharply. His mouth keeps working the Warlocks neck, it'll be purple come morning and that stirs something primal in Jace, something like pride but more visceral.

"Your so beautiful" he mummers and Magnus shivers.

When Magnus cums, Alec swallows it all, the salty tang is welcome on his tongue. Some of it spills down the side of his chin but Alec is quick to wipe it away. Dried cum feels awful against the skin. Magnus is boneless in Jace's lap, panting and sweating and perfect. Alec joins them on the couch, pulling the two against him Magnus in the middle of course.

"How was that?" he asks. Magnus hums tiredly. 

"Good, more than good. Brilliant" Magnus responds sleepily. As he shifts around to get comfortable his hand brushes Alec own aching erection not that Alec really cares for it. Suddenly, Magnus's eyes are open and clear. 

"Let me return the favour, for both of you" he says trying to slide to the floor but the Alpha's hold him tight.

"Tonight was about you" Alec says and Magnus tries to argue but Jace interrupts.

"Don't worry about it Magnus, we're going to go have sex when we get home because we're at that stage in our relationship" he jeers and Alec face palms. Literally the thing Magnus was upset over, in a way, and his sarcastic idiot of a parabatia goes and brings it up again. Really Jace, he thinks. Magnus elbows him not too playfully in the rib.

"Don't taunt me for wanting to do this properly" he pouts and Jace smiles unaware he might have been an idiot. 

"You call this, properly" he gestures to the loft and themselves. Magnus huffs but clicks his fingers, instantly he's wearing new sweats, the windows are open, the blankets and cushions are away and music plays in the background.

"Better?" he asks sarcastically. 

"Yep and Magnus. We respect your decision to take things slow, understand it and admire it. I'm just a fan of inappropriate jokes is all" Jace declares with a rueful grin. Magnus rolls his eyes muttering something about "idiot Alphas" then he smiles and curls into them, eyes slipping closed.

"I missed you" Magnus admits quietly after a moment.

Alec and Jace stare at each then back down to the peaceful Omega curled up between them and then back to each other beaming.

"We missed you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter, I felt this fit was lacking some smut so here it is.
> 
> I liked writing this chapter, it was lighter, more fun and flirty. I know I tagged Magnus as a power bottom and he is but he was just feeling needy today and can you blame him. 
> 
> Do you think Magnus got his own back or did the boys one up him?
> 
> Back to more serious chapters next, doing some character exploration and development. Working on the story as a whole. Good stuff...well actually it's probably gonna go bad again in a few chapters but it'll be fine...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think.


	9. Meetings are Hell

Magnus grunts under his breath, he'd been trapped in this god awful council meeting for far too long and nothing to show for it. He didn't know why the High Warlock Council gathered, they never agreed on anything. At least they don't convene often. Thankfully the High Warlock of Paris, a short, angry looking man, looked to be finishing up his little rant about Warlocks needing frog legs for a certain hair growing spell and how the Mundanes were "ransacking" their stock. Magnus had been biting his tongue the entire time, was this all he had to deal with, really. Frog legs!!! Mercifully, the presiding Elder, Edmund, cut him off, at last, maybe Magnus could go now, he had lunch with Cat planned.

"Thank you, Henri, we'll take your plight under consideration. Now, on to the final agenda for this morning" Magnus almost groans with joy, it'll be over soon, just a bit more fake nodding along and he's free.

"Magnus, this concerns you and your role as the High Warlock of Brooklyn" Magnus sits up just as all eyes turn to him. Their knowing eyes and Magnus feels dread seep into his bones.

"I see, and what is it that concerns you?" Magnus asks tactfully eyeing the Elder across the table from him.

"News is slow to reach the Spiral Labyrinth but we've heard you've found your mates in two Shadowhunters. This worries us" Edmund explains coolly. He says "Shadowhunters" the way one might say "distasteful" and Magnus bristles.

"I have indeed but I don't see why it concerns you. The Warlocks and the rest of the Downworld have been very supportive" Magnus replies, trying to appear unaffected. 

"We're very happy for you and I'm sure they have been. It's later on in this new relationship that concerns us when you are theirs we worry for the security of the Warlocks in your area" Magnus sits stunned in his seat, silent as he can't think of what to say. Edmund must take his shock for confusion as he elaborates.

"I'm referring to when you're mated with the two Shadowhunters..."

"I know what you're referring to" Magnus snaps "I just don't understand why my mating is a concern of yours" he glares at Edmund and if he notices the temperature dropping in the room, he doesn't comment on it.

"Magnus, you are a very powerful, influential and well-known figure in the Downworld, we believe the Clave will seek to use your bond to these Shadowhunters as another way to gain power over the Warlocks and we summarised the best way to prevent this is to change leaders in the Brooklyn area. This way your mating can't be used against you" It's a punch to the gut, to say the least, the Spiral Labyrinth is essentially threatening to fire him because of his mates and Edmund acts as if it's perfectly reasonable. 

He looks into the old man's face and sees no remorse, he looks around the table of Warlocks and see's none there either. The three other Omegas in the room look at him with pity, it's something he supposes, but they make no attempt to speak up for him. His shock rapidly turns to anger burning through his veins like wildfire or maybe that's his magic crackling furiously within his bones. He wants to unleash it but it's an offense punishable by eternal imprisonment and Magnus rather avoid that despite his rage arguing otherwise. 

"Are you calling me a pet, Edmund?" Magnus bites out bitterly, not bothering to hide his resentment and Edmund at least has the good sense to uneasy.

"Your putting words in my mouth Magnus. I simply don't want the Clave to manipulate you, they've surely heard about it by now" Magnus rolls his eyes.

"So your great plan is to fire me" Another Warlock buts in, Magnus doesn't remember his name or where he's from just that he's wearing an awful yellow tie, he tries to appear compassionate but Magnus see's through the bullshit in a second.

"I know this seems harsh Magnus, but look at it this way. Without the duties of High Warlock restricting you, you'll be able to spend more time with your new found mates. You can settle down a little, relax" he talks like he's selling a holiday and Magnus isn't buying it. He balks a laugh.

"What do you expect me to do, take up knitting by the fire. Mating isn't going to change me. I'm one of the most powerful Warlocks in the America's and someone each and every one of you is indebted to. Or have you forgotten?" Magnus dares dangerously. At this point, all the Warlocks look uncomfortable and weary. The ones closest to him lean away like he might burn them and Magnus doesn't blame them for the fear. The room is icy but heat rolls off Magnus's body like a furnace. 

"Magnus, we are all very aware of your contribution to the Warlock Society, no one is dismissing that but..." Edmund tries to grab the reins of the argument, to gain control. He fails.

"Oh but you are, if you intend to replace me you're dismissing the fact that it was me that fought Valentine 20 years ago. It was me that stayed in New York to defend our people and the rest of the Downworld. It was me that went on suicide missions alone to rescue Downworlders from Valentine. It was me that formed the Alliance that saved the Downworld. It was me that had to deal with the horror of the circle while the rest of you watched whole continents away. It was me that you came too when you decided Brooklyn needed a High Warlock because of what I did, I sacrificed, to fight Valentine. I have been High Warlock ever since and I have dedicated myself to the job and performed better than any other." Magnus leans back, speeches finished, gleeful at the fearful faces staring back at him, his magic like static dancing over the table threateningly. He holds Edmunds gaze, pinning him with a look.

"I am Magnus Bane, I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I will not be replaced, mated or not" he declares and the conversation is closed, everyone knows it but still Edmund tries to regain his dignity.

"We'll revise our decision and come back to it" Magnus snorts. 

"How about you just put it in the "No Way in Hell" pile and move onto more important topics, like frog legs." Magnus says sarcastically and the Elder nods. 

The meeting ends soon after, everyone eager to escape the still fuming Omega and the tension suffocating the room. That could still be Magnus's magic. Magnus doesn't linger, he doesn't bother with niceties or pleasant goodbyes. He feels as though he might take someones head off if they try to speak to him now unless their Cat. With a mere flick of the wrist, the large oak doors of the conference room swing open for him and they slam shut just as fast.

*****

When Magnus storms out Cat is waiting for him. She gives him a once overtaking in his tense shoulders, balled up fists, heavy frown and glowing eyes and smiles sympathetically, pulling him into a hug.

"You look how I feel" she jokes drily managing to coax a smile from Magnus although it looks more like a grimace.

"Fucking furious then" Cat nods

"Exactly, because I have to cancel lunch. Joan and Andy can't make their shift so I have to cover for them. What's your excuse?" Catarina barely takes time off from the hospital, it had shocked Magnus he'd actually convinced the woman to come for lunch with him so it's just his luck she'd have to cancel. It only soured his mood further. 

Magnus goes into a long rant about the meeting as they walk. The ridicules "problems" on the agenda, how pointless it all was and then the ending. He still can't wrap his mind around it, that they were going to demote him if he mated with Alec and Jace. It was a wonder foam didn't start frothing from his mouth as he went on, how they'd basically called him a Shadowhunter pet or at least that was to become one. That he'd be weak and stupid enough to allow the Clave to take advantage of him. That he should be grateful for the chance to "settle down with his mates". Cat listened attentively through it all and smiled when Magnus recounted smugly how he made every Warlock in there piss themselves, reminding them of exactly who he was and that he wouldn't be discarded. It lightened his mood to see the grin painting his friend's face but only marginally.

"I just can't believe it, it was like dealing with the Clave themselves in there and they'd clearly had it all planned from the start, I wouldn't put it past the Elders to have called that entire meeting just to fire me" Magnus sighs, he needs to get it together. Of course, he's still mad but he needs to think about this, it's no idle threat after all. He breaths deeply.

"I need to do something, don't I? Need to prove that I'm serious and I'm here stay" Cat snickers beside him.

"I think you've made that perfectly clear my friend. It's more you need to prove you have the Warlocks support. The Elders can't out you if the people want you in after all." Magnus agrees with her, unfortunately, he still doesn't know what to. He's too pent up to think straight, he never really thinks "straight" anyway, and flashes a hopefully glance at Cat. She glares at him exasperatedly with a touch of fondness.

"What about a Gala, you're famous for your Parties so everyone will show up, in fact, you should invite the whole New York Downworld. I doubt many High Warlocks can boast such good connections with their local packs and clans. You could make it all about the Alliance" Cat rattles on about themes, food and venues, and Magnus beams. Party planning was his kind of stress, the kind that helped him forget whatever else was stressing him out. He could lose himself in creating a night to remember, focus on every detail until everything was as extravagant and over the top as him. Not to mention it had been so long since his last gala, it was perfect.

"That's a splendid idea Cat and it's the ideal situation to introduce Alec and Jace to the Downworld. Oh even better, what a way to send the Elders the middle finger, put on the part of the century with my Shadowhunters at my side" Magnus all but cackles feeling much brighter. He could get Alec and Jace in matching tux's, no he couldn't do that, they'd never reach the party. Magnus's thoughts stopped when he noticed Cat nibbling her lip pensively.

"What? You don't agree" Cat huffs.

"As your friend, I completely agree. You should be able to take your boyfriends to the party you organized but from a practical standpoint, I think it's a bad idea. The whole point of this Gala is to prove your still capable of being High Warlock while having Shadowhunter mates. It's about showcasing how much respect the Warlocks have for you, will that respect hold if you show up with two bodyguards?" 

"Their not bodyguards" Magnus interrupted.

"To you, to me, to none close to you but what about the masses. It'll look like your relying on Shadowhunter muscle to get your point across and that's exactly what you don't want" Cat explains and Magnus hates to admit she's right, he can't very say he stands on his own then arrive on the arms of two Shadowhunter. As well as that, the Gala was about the Downworld Alliance, no place for Shadowhunters. Unfortunately.

"It just seems rude to arrange a party and then not invite my own boyfriends" Magnus tries to sway Cat into agreeing with him despite knowing she was right but the female Warlock was having none of it, shaking her head at him like you would a small smile.

"Don't make it personal Magnus, this is your work. You don't join them on hunts, do you, because that's their job. I'm sure Alec and Jace will understand, besides there's plenty of opportunities to show them off at other parties" Magnus ducks his head because actually, Alec and Jace had invited him out on hunts, he'd just said no. He couldn't have demon ichor staining his designer clothes after all. Cat was right, naturally, the woman rarely gave bad advice and she was certainly right about showing off his boys at a later date. When his title wasn't on the line. 

"As always, your right" Cat bows theatrically making Magnus laugh. 

"It only took 400 years to figure it out" she jokes as they stop outside the hospital. 

"S,o will you help me plan this fabulous evening, you could come by in the evening. Hell knows I need someone to rein me in with these things" Catarina pouts disappointedly while glaring at the hospital.

"Don't I know it, you once spelled a unicorn into existence for one of your parties, but it's not just today, thanks to freaking Joan and Andy I'm on shift all week. I love you Magnus but I love my sleep more" Dear lord Magnus understood that sentiment, how many all-nighters had he pulled to finish a client's orders on time just to hold his perfect reputation. Too many Cat would say. He pats his friend's shoulder.

"Then you get as much of it as you need, take lunch breaks and don't pretend like you don't skip them and give this Joan and Andy a piece of your mind next time you see them" Magnus orders and Cat laughs pulling into a quick hug.

"You bet your ass I will, who you gonna get for help then. Ragnor?" Magnus pulls a horrified face, all but quaking at the prospect.

"I love our dear cabbage as much as you but the man has no sense of aesthetic, he'd be a useless party planner. I'll track down Dot, I haven't seen her in awhile anyway" Magnus says leaving his friend to head for Dot's apartment deciding to walk, for the exercise and because he's still pissed at the council meeting. But mainly for the exercise.

*****

Magnus strolls into Dot's apartment without knocking, after 400 years he doesn't see the point, it's not as if Dot's wards couldn't keep him out if she didn't want company. Dot's apartment was, well he wasn't entirely sure. It wasn't retro but it wasn't modern, it wasn't messy but it wasn't tidy. Organized chaos seemed the best way to describe it. It wasn't Magnus's speed by any rate but he did appreciate it.

"Hey Dot, you up to organizing the most outrageous Gala of this century with me. I want people to think I've slipped them Seelie drugs it's so mind-blowing" Magnus rounds the corner into the living room laughing to himself when he freezes, surprised. Dot stands in the center of the room looking caught between amused and annoyed but what surprises Magnus is the red-haired woman standing across from her.

"Jocelyn Fairchild, this is unexpected" he knew Dot was a friend of the former Shadowhunter, he could be considered one himself, but he'd been under the impression Jocelyn didn't exactly reach out often. Unless she wanted something, he thought, scowling.

"Am I interrupting something" he didn't want to be any more involved in Jocelyn's business than he already was.

"I wish you were but I don't seem to be getting anywhere," Dot says, pointedly staring at Jocelyn. 

"There was nowhere to go in the first place, the cup stays with me" Magnus perked up a hearing word about the cup, obviously they were referring to the Mortal Cup, he knew Jocelyn had it and that she'd kept it hidden since the uprising. She'd done a pretty good job of it too because no one had seen hide nor tail of it since. Why would Dot be after it though?

"What's this about the cup?" he asks, eyeing the two females.

"Nothing!"

"There are rumors that Valentine's still alive, he didn't die in the fire and he's gathering the circle again" Dot babbles so quickly Magnus barely understands her but he does. It feels like a bucket of ice water 

"That's all they are, rumors! He's dead, he's not coming back" Jocelyn almost sounds pleading, an edge in her tone that sets Magnus's instincts off in all the wrong ways.

"I just want to put some protective spells on it and would it be so bad if some else knew where it was? Isn't protecting the cup your priority" Jocelyn eyes narrow dangerously at the other Warlock not that Dot seems to care. The standoff is close to becoming a catfight and Magnus really doesn't want to deal with it.

"Some else does know where it is and for the record. Protecting Clary has always been my main priority" She says with a fierceness that only a mother has for her child, Magnus smiles, despite not liking the woman overall, he could admit she was a good mother. He sees Dot begin to move forward and he stops her, holding the Beta back before she gets in the Shadowhunters face. Magnus turns to Jocelyn calmly.

"These are concerning rumors but they are rumors none the less. We'll leave the cup with you on the condition that if Valentine is found alive, you let one of us ward the cup" he speaks slowly, letting each word roll off his tongue into the open space between the two. Jocelyn purses her lips, eyes shifty as she watched him. He's known her for twelve years but she still doesn't trust him, looks down on him for being a Downworlder or for being an Omega, Magnus isn't sure. She might be apart of the Circle anymore but she wasn't open minded either. 

"I agree, but it won't come to that" she nods.

"I hope so too. How's Clary doing then?" Jocelyn's cold breaks with a warm smile, the same smile as her daughter. 

"She's well, so well. She's nearly finished school and she's getting ready to apply to the Brooklyn Academy of Art. She's gotten so much better this last year and she's nearly 18, I can't actually believe it" she rambles enthusiastically, unaware of the two smiling Warlocks. Magnus is slightly concerned though.

"Nearly 18, isn't it time she finds out then" Jocelyn is shaking her head before he even finishes.

"I told you, I don't want her apart of our world" she states but Magnus sighs.

"What are you gonna do when she's 21 and moving out. Just call her out of the blue "Hey honey, listen go to this mans house you've never met before, he'll know what to do" she's going to find out sooner or later. It is better if it was from you" finishes gently, he understood Jocelyn's reasons when Clary was little, he didn't like the idea of the sweet innocent girl involved in their world either but Clary was old enough now to know. 

"Not yet" Jocelyn insists before walking out. Magnus sighs deeply turning back to Dot. 

"She's as fiery as her hair, that one," he says making Dot chuckle.

"She's a good woman when she's not in Shadohunter mode" Dot defended her friend despite being annoyed with her. Magnus nodded, they stood quietly for a second before Dot started smirking again.

"So, what's this about an outrageous drug-induced party you want to plan" Dot teases letting the tension bleed from the room so it feels lighter. Shadowhunter business can be forgotten for a while and it Magnus is relieved.

"Not actually drug-induced, just a lot like it. You're aware that I've recently found my mates?" Dot makes a face at him

"Who hasn't" So maybe Magnus had been very loud about finding his mates but who could blame him. Alec and Jace were visually flawless, why shouldn't he brag about them.

"Well, the High Warlock Council have decided a mated Omega can't be High Warlock, especially one mated to two Shadowhunters. I need to prove them wrong therefore, this Gala needs to be the biggest, most fabulous fuck you ever. It also needs to showcase how good I am at my job and that everyone loves me" Magnus explains very matter of factly. Dot scoffs at him.

"Your so very modest Magnus, how you've stayed so humble all these centuries is beyond me" Magnus frowns seriously at her.

"Do you disagree?" 

"Not in the slightest" she laughs, no one was more suited to the High Warlock than Magnus. She makes a show of conjuring a book, her planner Magnus realizes and starts looking through it, mock seriously. 

"Well would look at that, my week has just magically cleared up. So, High Warlock Bane, when do we start?" she says with an answering smirk for Magnus's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus centric Chapter
> 
> Honestly, I do see the Clave the trying to use the boys mate bond against them but as if Magnus, Alec or Jace would let them.
> 
> As always, I love writing for Magnus and Cat's friendship and it was nice to play with Dot as well this time.
> 
> And...I introduced Jocelyn and Clary (Well mentioned Clary) I thought it be really cool to bring them up and do a sort of prologue for what we see in the show.
> 
> Let me know what you think


	10. Recruits

The training room was familiar to Alec Lightwood. The smell of sweat, sawdust, leather and metal was one of the most grounding scents Alec knew, aside from Jace and Magnus’s. He’d been spending a lot of time here recently, him and Jace. Maryse and Robert had packed their timetables so they barely had a spare moment, and the rare times they did have time off something “unexpected” would happen and Maryse would change everything last minute. It was clear what she was trying to do, she was making sure they couldn’t see Magnus and Alec hated her for it. 

The other Shadowhunters didn’t help much either. Alec and Jace have always gotten odd looks, ever since they realised they were mates. It made sense, they were former brothers and still were Parabatai. They accepted the confused looks but these new disgusted faces their peers made at them were a shock. Alec could admit he hadn’t been big on Downworlder before he’d met Magnus but he didn’t hate them. He had no idea Shadowhunters in New York had such a big problem with the locals. Ever since Valentine, the New York Nephilim and Downworld had been pretty good at staying out of each other’s way. 

Honestly the lot of them shouldn’t of bothered, Magnus had been so busy the past week that Jace and Alec’s hadn’t seen him at all. They had texted, and Magnus had told them about the council meeting and how he was working on a big project for the Downworld but nothing more. Alec guessed that their Omega was facing the same problems as them from his own side. He just hoped that they’d get to see each other again soon. 

Thinking about Magnus, Alec stopped, he’d been attacking the same punching bag for an hour and his muscles ached. The Alpha couldn’t lie, he was worried about Magnus or their connection to him. Alec might not be as old as Magnus but he wasn’t foolish, despite how much closer they’d gotten he knew the flighty Omega wasn’t completely settled in this relationship. He was ready to slam his walls back up at any given moment, which Alec understood, but he desperately wanted to go to the Omega to remind him constantly why he was taking a chance on Jace and him. Jace was missing Magnus too, he was always fidgeting and looking longingly towards the doors like he just wanted to run out of them and catch the first train to Brooklyn. Alec could relate. 

“You look like crap” speak of the devil Alec thought smirking as he turned around.

“If I look like crap what does that leave you as?” Jace rolled his eyes.

“Stunning, as usual” he preened and honestly he wasn’t wrong. Even with dark bags under his eyes and his hair mussed the blonde was attractive. 

Alec smiled softly, taking in the tense stance of the other Alpha and opened his arms in an invitation. Jace wasted no time rushing to him and burying his head in Alec’s neck, pressing his nose to the others scent gland. 

“I miss him” Jace mumbled as they pulled away, foreheads resting against one another’s.

“Me too” Alec whispered back, placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips before pulling him to benches lining the walls. Maybe it was because they were an Alpha pair but Jace and Alec had never been that affectionate a couple. Of course, they scented each other and liked to keep a point of contact between them but nothing that could really be called affectionate. It just wasn’t them, they had other ways of showing they loved each other. Shadowhunter ways Magnus would say. 

“Jackson and Rideway are causing trouble, saying they don’t want to be trained by anyone who shacks up with Downworlders” Jace tells him, the new recruits had been acting out since the unofficial announcement that Alec and Jace were with Magnus. It shocked Alec, the two of them weren’t much older than these newbies and even Jace wouldn’t of dreamed of bad mouthing his superiors.

“How about we rough them up a little in training, do an endurance lesson?” Alec suggests to which Jace laughs.

“Aren’t you meant to be the nice one?” Alec rolls his eyes.

“Not when people insult my family” they can hear the recruits approaching the training room so they get up, reactivating their runes and grab their bow staffs. 

Alec eyes the rebellious recruits, ones a Beta, the other an Alpha. Hot shots the pair of them. Let’s see if he can take them down a peg or two.

“Alright you lot, endurance training let’s see who’s last standing!”

*****

As it turns out Jackson and Rideway are the last ones standing. They had potential but barely any technique, relying on brute strength and it was starting to show. The rest of the class were watching on, panting, while Jace and Alec danced circles around the two stroppy teens stubbornly still standing. Alec lands a harsh blow to Jackson’s back leg and knocks him to the floor.

“Footwork Jackson, unless you want to be killed you can’t just stand still! Come on, get up” while Alec is yelling at a red faced Jackson, Jace is sending Rideway to the floor as well after catching him off valence.

“Don’t let yourself be distracted Rideway, you have to neutralise the enemy in front of you before you can help your partner. Up!” The pair drag themselves to their feet, clearly ready to drop, and try to attack again only for Alec and Jace to trip them up. They weren’t even trying.

“Work together you two, you know we’re Parabatai and mates, you know we’re covering each other, why aren’t you doing the same?” It goes on like that for a while. Alec is secretly impressed with the pairs stamina and resilience given that Alec and Jace are laying into them. They snap all the same.

“Oh enough already! Why are you just picking on us, there’s a whole class here. Why are they just sitting around?!” Jackson yells pointing at them with his staff.

“Because this is an endurance class and they tapped out, you didn’t so we’re pushing you” Alec explains calmly.

“You’re humiliating us, you’re only pointing out the stuff we do wrong” they whine.

“What’s the point of pointing out the good stuff, you won’t learn from that, besides, if you can’t handle critique, how are you going to manage when people start spreading gossip about you?” Jace asks pointedly watching with glee as the two Shadowhunters faces turned worried.

“What are you talking about?” Jackson demands or more like stutters. Alec smiles at him.

“Oh you know Idris loves gossip, one step in the wrong direction, one mistake and you’re the talk of the town” Alec speaks nonchalantly while fighting his grin. These kids are walking right into their trap. 

“Like just this morning, I heard two recruits sharing their opinions about mine and Alec’s new mate, Magnus Bane. Shocking isn’t it, how people will judge you over things that aren’t even your choice, like soul mates”

The pair are blushing stuttering messes, trying to deny everything at this point and it’s highly entertaining. For Jace and Alec that is, the rest of the class looked terrified. 

“So that’s way you’ve been singling is out, because we hurt your feeling? Not very professional” Jackson says snarkily turning his nose up at him. 

“No, if we were professional we would’ve sent back to the Academy to work with the little kids. Instead we used this lesson to prove a point” Alec turns so he’s addressing the entire class.

“It doesn’t matter who we date, Jace and I are perfectly capable of doing our jobs. We are some of the best Shadowhunters of our generation and certainly better than all of you so you should be grateful you’re learning from us. If we hear anymore badmouthing of Magnus or our relationship with him, you’ll be catching the first portal back to your parents house” everyone in the room nods frantically, including Jackson and Rideway and Alec smiles in victory. 

“All right, everyone clear out” Jace waves the class away and most of them quickly shuffled out. Not Jackson.

“I was still right you know”

“About what?” Jace asks.

“About you two and the Downworlder. It’s disgusting and you’re shaming you’re family and for what. For a guy that’s gonna leave you when your old, grey and crippled and then he’ll forget about you in 50 years” he speaks monotoned, not an ounce of regret or doubt in his voice and Alec can’t lie. It hurts, it hurts so much it feels like the words are cutting him open but he doesn’t let it show, neither does Jace. 

“Our love life is none of your business, final warning and be careful what you say. Karmas a bitch and you might find your mate is a Downworlder in the future. You don’t them to hear you say things like that, rejection hurts like hell. Now Go!” Jackson scuttles out, scared by Jace’s commanding tone or the possibility of him having a Downworlder mate.

Alec and Jace collapse back on the benches breathing heavily, trying desperately to erase Jackson’s words from their heads. It doesn’t work so Alec pulls out his phone.

To Magnus  
From Alec  
We need to see you. NOW

*****

Magnus felt guilty about ignoring Alec and Jace for the week, it’s wasn’t intentional, not really. He was just busy with the gala, he couldn’t help it. He’d become consumed by his vision and besides the boys had been unusually busy as well. All the same when he got the text off Alec about needing to see him he dropped everything. Opening a portal from the Institute to the loft was easy, practically second nature, and Magnus was glad of it when he saw the Shadowhunter stumble through. Their bodies were riddled with tension to the point the Warlock could see the knots under their skin. Eyes downcast, slightly red and puffy with deathly frowns, they looked a sorry sight.

“We’ve missed you” they mumble dropping onto the couch. Magnus desperately wanted to wrap them in blankets, get hot chocolate and put a film on but he suspected that wouldn’t go over well with the Alphas. 

“Anyone I need to kill?” Magnus asks gently sinking to his knees in front of the two. Smiles tug at their faces.

“No, we sorted it, just hate people” Jace says.

“I can relate to that, what’s happened?” Magnus coaxes.

“Mothers doing everything possible to keep us away from you, including driving us to exhaustion. Some of the recruits are harnessing us because we’re dating you and...we hated not seeing you this week” Alec lists off but he doesn’t sound angry more like tired. Again, Magnus wants to get the blankets.

“I see, it’s all my fault then” Alec and Jace look up in alarm.

“NO, No, no! That’s not what we meant..” Magnus hushes them quickly, smiling at the pair.

“I know, I was just kidding” Magnus chuckles, then he sighs and pulls himself up to sit next to the two.

“I’ve been planning a gala for the Downworld to show off how much support I have from the local community” Magnus explains.

“The council don’t think I’m fit to be High Warlock anymore because of my, involvement, with Shadowhunters. They want to replace me, I need to show them why they shouldn’t” Alec and Jace stare at Magnus, confusion and anger written across their faces.

“Magnus, that’s awful, I can’ believe they’d do that to you. We thought it was only us being treated differently” they sound ashamed but Magnus isn’t mad at their assumption. The local downworlders had been very supportive so why should the council be any different.

“Unfortunately the Downworld hates the Clave as much as the Clave hates the Downworld.” It is unfortunate because the two sides could, and have worked well together but irrelevant prejudices always get in the way.

“It won’t always be like this” Alec promises, a determined glint in his eye. Magnus knows he wants to be Head of the Institute some day. Magnus hopes he gets better.

“I’m sorry I didn’t explain before, I was just so wrapped up in my work and I didn’t want you to feel guilty” the boys smile, already more relaxed than when they arrived. 

“I can’t help with you Mother, aside from portalling you away from her but what about these recruits. I hope you set them straight?” Alec genuinely laughs.

“We might take you up on that” Magnus worries, was Maryse really being so bad. Did he need to, visit, her again.

“We took him down a peg but I doubt it’ll keep him quiet for long” Jace goes into more detail about what Jackson had said to them. Magnus isn’t overly surprised by the utterly racist comments but he feels bad for Alec and Jace who clearly weren't a where they’d face such discrimination. 

“You need to do something more drastic, like set him on fire, or spike his deodorant with bacon scent so all the demons flock to him” at this point their all laughing, despite Magnus being completely serious. 

“As hilarious as that would be, we’d probably get deruned” Jace says. 

“Well we can’t have that can we?” Magnus laughs and thinks harder when he remembers something.

“Put him on Risk Assessment for a month” Magnus remembered Alec and Jace telling him it was the most boring desk job as no one ever listened to risk advisors, typical Shadowhunters, and it was the same work every single day. Alec and Jace smirked evilly.

“That’s absolutely perfect” Magnus pulls a theatrical bow before pushing Jace to lie down on the couch and pulling Alec on top of him. They look at him oddly.

“Why are you manhandling is?” Alec asks bemused. Magnus huffs at him.

“I haven’t been the filling in a Shadowhunter sandwich in over a week! I miss my cuddles” this time when he grabs at Alec the Alpha comes willingly. It doesn’t take long for them to get comfy and the three of them release a collective sigh as they relax in each other’s hold. For Magnus, it’s the first time he’s fully relaxed since the meeting.

“You should stay tonight, I’ll portal you to the Institute in the morning” he feels Jace smile into his hair.

“We’d love that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m back, I was only meant to leave this for two weeks and it’s been two months. Sorry about that.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter, wanted this one to be a little more Jace and Alec central but I couldn’t help going back to Magnus.


End file.
